Une nouvelle vie
by Sonnalli
Summary: Elena est en transition mais Damon part comme convenu avec Stefan, mais 6 mois après sa transformation Damon revient à Mystic Fall. La vie paisible d'Elena va devenir un peu plus compliquée avec le retour du beau vampire qu'elle n'a toujours pas oublié.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

voici ma première fiction, après avoir lu des tonnes de fics je me lance, j'espère que cela va plaire, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et conseil. Merci et bonne lecture. Sonnalli

* * *

POV Elena :

Je suis consciente, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi je suis consciente mais je ne respire pas et pourquoi mon cœur ne bat plus, on ne remarque jamais que son cœur bat mais croyez moi que lorsqu'il ne bat plus, c'est la première chose que l'on remarque. En une fraction de seconde, je compris, je suis morte. Je sais ce qui se passe mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, est ce que Damon m'aurait donné de son sang pendant mon sommeil ? Non, je m'en serais rendu compte. Ou alors ? Non impossible, elle est mon médecin, elle n'aurait pas pu me mentir.

J'entends une respiration à côté de moi, il faut bien que je me décide à ouvrir les yeux, de rester dans cette position ne m'apportera pas de réponses.

**- Elena … Oh je suis tellement désolé.**

Cette voix je la connais, je tourne la tête pour voir son visage, il est tellement triste et abattue.

**- Stefan, je... **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que Damon arriva dans la pièce, qui est autre qu'une morgue, quelle ironie.

**- Non, non, non, non, dis moi frangin que tu n'as pas fait ça, mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête, depuis quand tu fais ce qu'elle te demande, et toi Elena, pourquoi avoir voulu sauver ce Matt au détriment de ta vie, ne fais pas cette tête rien qu'à voir mon frère j'ai compris que c'est toi qui a voulu sauvé Matt.**

**- Respire Damon, et merci mais je ne suis toujours pas enterrée. **

A ces mots Damon s'approcha de moi, et bizarrement je n'étais pas en colère face à son comportement et ses propos vis-à-vis de Matt. Je trouvais même sa réaction normale comparée à Stefan qui était toujours en mode zombie sur une table d'autopsie.

Au moment où je regardais Damon dans les yeux, je reçu comme un coup de masse, des images du passé, Damon dans ma chambre, avant qu'il me rende mon collier, sa déclaration d'amour et surtout le jour du décès de mes parents. Je revivais ces scènes du passé, je savais que c'était des parties de ma mémoire qui avaient été effacées. Je pense que pendant que je revivais ces scènes, je devais avoir une expression bizarre sur mon visage car Damon a compris ce qui se passait. Il se pencha sur moi, m'embrassa le front et me dit :

**- Je suis désolé Elena, tout ce que tu as vu je le pensais et le pense encore aujourd'hui, au revoir princesse.**

A partir du moment où j'avais senti ses lèvres sur moi, j'avais fermé les yeux, mais lorsque je les ouvrais à nouveau, Damon n'était plus là, il est parti, parti.

_6 mois plus tard_

Bien évidemment j'avais achevé ma transformation, j'avais eu une peur bleue de devenir vampire, mais je devais le faire, pas pour Stefan ni pour Damon, mais pour mon frère Jérémy, il était inconcevable que je le laisse seule, il est tout ce que j'ai au monde. Alors me voici réellement vampire, laissez moi vous faire un résumé de ces 6 derniers mois.

Tout d'abord il m'a fallut 4 mois pour m'adapter à cette nouvelle vie et de ne pas avoir envie de tuer toute personne que je croise, y compris mon frère. Caroline a été d'une grande aide, même la meilleure, toute les deux on est devenu inséparables, cette histoire de vampire nous a beaucoup rapproché. En ce qui concerne Bonnie, elle ma fait une bague pour le soleil mais après ça, elle a quitté Mistic Fall pour s'éloigner un peu du surnaturelle et partir à la recherche de sa mère biologique, je ne lui en veux pas car je pense que j'aurais fait de même à sa place. J'ai reçu une lettre d'elle hier, me disant que tout aller bien et que ses recherches avancées aussi.

Avec Jérémy j'ai l'impression d'être toujours humaine, il n'a pas changé son attitude avec moi, il me prépare à manger pour ne pas manger seule, sauf que je bois du sang au lieu de l'eau. On vit tout les deux dans notre maison et pour l'instant cela mon convient très bien. Je dors juste quelques soirs par semaine à la pension des Salvatore.

Stefan lui a eu beaucoup de mal avec ma condition de vampire, au début nos relations étaient très amicales et froides. Mais petit à petit nous avons repris des habitudes de couple et i mois nous avons enfin eu une vie sexuelle, mais c'est loin d'être comme avant, même très loin.

La vérité sur ces 6 mois passée, c'est que Damon me manque énormément, je les pas revu depuis la morgue, il m'envoie un texto par moi pour me dire je cite : _« est ce que tu vas bien ?_ _» _et rien d'autre, je lui réponds et lui demande quand est ce qu'il rentre, si lui va bien, où il est ? Mais je n'ai jamais de réponses, juste le même texto tout les mois. D'ailleurs si mes calculs sont bons, je devrais recevoir un texto aujourd'hui.

_**Ding Dong**_

**- Elena t'es là ?**

**- Oui Caro monte je suis dans ma chambre. **

Une milli seconde plus tard Caroline faisait son entrée dans ma chambre.

**- Tu n'es toujours pas prête !**

**- Bonjour à toi aussi Caroline, laisse-moi m'être mes chaussures et c'est bon.**

L'avantage d'être vampire, c'est que vous pouvez faire les magasins quand vous voulez, comme aujourd'hui, l'argent n'est plus un problème, vous regardez la vendeuse droit dans les yeux et vous dites « je viens de payer mes articles » et voilà vous pouvez partir les bras chargé. Personne ne sait que l'on fait ça appart Jérémy, qui en profite aussi car je lui ramène la dernière montre ou un nouveau téléphone. Il me dit autant en profiter que tu sois vampire. Et c'est ce que je fais avec Caro. Stefan n'est bien sur pas au courant, car selon lui c'est immoral et il faut toujours continuer à vivre comme si on était humain, bla bla bla …

**- Tiens prend une poche pour la route. Caro me jetait une poche de sang sur les genoux.**

**- Merci.**

Encore un truc que je ne dis pas à Stefan, je prends du sang humain, mais que en poche, j'ai gouté au sang de lapin, mais c'est vraiment pas bon, Caroline et Damon avaient vraiment raison, et je m'en veux de leur avoir fait moi aussi la morale à l'époque sur le fait qu'ils buvaient du sang humain.

**- Alors Damon t'as envoyé un message ?**

**- Comment tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui ?**

**- Elena tu me déçois, c'est assez simple à savoir, tu n'es pas prête, tu n'as pas fait attention à ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux, et tu ne parle pas depuis que je suis arrivée.**

**- Non il ne me la pas encore envoyé.**

**- Tu sais ma chérie, il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence, tu es amoureuse de lui.**

**- Arrête Caro, on ne va pas recommencer à parler de ça, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Damon, mais de Stefan.**

**- Tu te mens à toi-même, regarde toi, toute les deux secondes à regarder ton portable, et puis en parlant de Stefan, justement tu n'en parles jamais. Damon te manques plus que tu le voudrais, et je suis sur que tu fais des rêves cochons en pensant à lui, et tu voudrais qu'il te touche et qu'il …**

**- C'est bon, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Mais moi je dis que le sujet est clos. Et puis on y va avant que les magasins ne ferment.**

Nous avions passé la journée à faire les magasins, nous allons toujours dans les villes voisines pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Caroline avait bien essayé à plusieurs reprises de reparler de Damon, mais j'avais toujours réussi à éviter le sujet, Caroline a un peu raison sur lui mais je ne veux pas le lui admettre.

**- Il faut que je m'arrête chez Stefan avant de rentrée, j'ai oublié ma montre hier chez lui.**

**- Pas de problème, mais cache nos sacs dans le coffre, je ne veux pas avoir la morale de la part de saint Stefan**.

A sa réflexion de saint Stefan, j'explosais de rire, on aurait dit Damon qui parlait, je savais qu'elle avait fait exprès de dire sa, nous étions encore entrain de rire lorsque l'on pénétrait dans la demeure des Salvatore.  
J'avais fait deux pas dans la maison, lorsque ce que je vis me stoppa net ainsi que mon fou rire.

**- Elena pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, qu'est ce qui a ?** me demanda Caroline qui était dernière moi.

**- Damon.** Voici tout ce que je pus répondre.

Damon se tenait devant moi avec un sac de voyage dans chaque main.


	2. Chapter 2

_Damon se tenait devant moi avec un sac de voyage dans chaque main._

Je ne pouvais plus parler, ni même bouger. J'avais envie de pleurer, 6 mois que je me demandais si il allait bien, où il était, pourquoi était-il partir si vite et sans dire au revoir.

**- Je t'attends dans la voiture.** Me dit Caroline

Une fois que Caroline eu quittée le domicile, je me rendis compte que Damon portait un sac rose, étrange.

**- Ton petit voyage de 6 mois, t'aurais par hasard rendu plus coquet ?** Ne pus m'empêcher de dire

**- Je vois que toi par contre, de devenir vampire, t'as rendu plus drôle. Et non ma chère Elena, je suis toujours aussi diaboliquement sexy mais pas coquet, se sac ne m'appartient pas.**

Et pour confirmer ses dires, une blondasse fit son entrée dans le hall de la demeure.

**- Timing parfait ma chérie.** Ajouta Damon

Je venais de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le ventre, un autre avantage à être vampire, vous pouvez disparaitre sans personne ne sans rende compte, j'arrivais dans la voiture de Caroline qui m'attendais.

**- Démarre !** lui hurlai-je

**- Qu'est ce qui passe ?** Me demanda Caroline

**- Roule, roule, roule !**!

**- Ok. **Caroline démarra le plus vite possible, en faisant hurlais les pneus.

**- Je regardais dans le rétroviseur pour apercevoir un Damon complètement choqué à la porte.**

Lorsque nous arrivions sur la route principal, je fondis en larme, j'étais tellement en colère contre moi pour avoir cru que Damon ne pouvait pas m'oublier.

**- Bon maintenant dis moi ce qui se passe, tu me fais peur, est ce que Damon t'a fait du mal ? Parce que si c'est ça, je vais lui faire voir de quoi une Forbes est capable.**

**- Non Caro il ne m'a pas fait du mal, en tout cas pas physiquement …**

**- Je pense qu'il n'est pas préférable que j'en rajoute, tu viens de comprendre que tu avais des sentiments pour lui …**

**- Vu comme ça fait mal… Je savais qu'il me manquait mais quand je les vu c'est comme si mon cœur se remettais à battre.**

J'essuyais mes larmes pour rentrer chez moi, je ne voulais pas que Jérémy me voit comme ça, mais à peine j'eus franchi la porte que j'entendis Jérémy.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Elena ? Caroline pourquoi elle a pleuré ?**

**- Bon bah, pour la discrétion on repassera. **Ajouta Caroline en me faisant un clin d'œil

**- Merci les filles, mais vous croyez vraiment que je n'allais rien voir, je suis son frère quand même !**

**- Damon … il est revenu. **Répondit Caroline à mon frère

**- Caro ! Merci pour la solidarité féminine. **Lui dis-je faussement outrée

**- Désolée mais moi je ne peux pas mentir à ton petit frère**

**- C'est bon vous avez fini les filles, je suis toujours là.**

**- Oui désolée Jer. Enfaite …**

**- Enfaite tu as revu Damon et tu as réalisé que tu l'aimais, enfin ! **Me coupa Jérémy

**- Hein quoi ? Si je comprends bien, tout le monde était au courant sauf moi**

**- Tu oublies que Stefan n'est pas au courant lui, et je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu as pleuré ? **Termina Jérémy

**- Oui moi non plus d'ailleurs. **

**- Tout simplement que Damon a une personne, blondasse, dans sa vie.**

**- QUOI ! **Crièrent Caroline et Jérémy en même temps

**- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une vampire ? une humaine hypnotisée ? Tu es sur qu'ils sont en couple ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Damon ? Qu'est ce que lui t-a dit ? **Me questionnèrent les deux en même temps.

**- Pour toute réponse, Damon a dit « timing parfait chérie » **j'insistais bien sur le chérie**, en même temps que cette pétasse faisait son entrée. Et la je sui partie à vitesse vampirique. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je me sens conne.**

**- Mais non Elena, viens on va dans la chambre, je crois qu'une discussion entre filles s'imposent, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Jer ?**

**- Oula non, sans façon, mais Elena je suis sur que tout va s'arranger, je vais téléphoner à Stefan pour lui dire que vous faite une soirée entre filles, qu'il ne vienne pas vous déranger.**

**- Merci Jer. je déposais un baiser sur la joue de mon frère et grimpais rapidement l'escalier menant à ma chambre où Caroline m'attendais déjà.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? **lui demandai-je, la voyant appeler avec son portable

**- Je vais nous faire une conversation face time avec Bonnie. On a bien dit soirée entre filles non ?**

Après que Caroline est fait un résumé à Bonnie lui expliquant la situation, j'ajoutai** : **

**- Je veux récupérer Damon et lui en faire baver.**

**- Tu es sure de toi Elena ? **Me demanda Bonnie

**- Je pense que ce que veux dire Bonnie, c'est es tu sure de quitté le confort que tu as avec Stefan et vivre les montagnes russes avec Damon ?**

**- Vous savez les filles, je veux vivre pour moi, maintenant je n'ai plus à me soucier de est ce que je vais mourir aujourd'hui ? je suis déjà morte, Jérémy l'a bien pris et on n'est plus complice qu'avant, je m'entends très bien avec mes deux meilleures amies, il y a plus de méchant à Mystic Fall, et la vérité c'est que je m'ennuie avec Stefan, j'ai voulu nous donné une nouvelle chance mais il n'est plus le même depuis l'épisode Klaus. Je suis malheureuse depuis que Damon n'est plus là, Stefan ne me fait pas rire, il se comporte comme si j'étais en porcelaine, à peur de mes réactions, ne veux pas que je bois du sang humain, on se voit pratiquement pas. Je ne regrette pas mon choix d'i mois, cela m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux, mais maintenant il faut que je commence à vivre cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à moi.**

**- Bon je crois que sa a le mérite d'être clair, **répondit bonnie

**- Je crois que j'ai une idée les filles. **Ajouta Caroline


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour, me revoilà, en ce moment je peux poster rapidement, mais je ne sais pas si cela sera toujours possible.  
**_

_**J'espère que cette fic vous plait.**_

_**Bonne lecture  
**_

* * *

_**- Je crois que j'ai une idée les filles. **__Ajouta Caroline_

Les idées de Caroline me faisait toujours un peu peur, mais sa bonne humeur avait toujours tendance à dédramatisée les situations, et puis je lui faisais confiance.

**- Je t'écoute,** lui dis-je

**- Je crois savoir se que tu as en tête Caroline mais avant je veux être sur du choix d'Elena, écoute ma puce je sais que je t'ais toujours dit de te méfier de Damon et que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment mais cette dernière année, il nous a prouvé qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en lui et puis c'est la seule personne qui a toujours réussi à te protéger, maintenant tu es un vampire et une très très longue vie devant toi, donc si ton choix est celui de Damon et que tu es heureuse alors tu as notre consentement, mais il faut que tu règles d'abord ton histoire avec Stefan.**

**- Merci Bonnie, sa me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire tout ça, vivement que tu rentres tu me manques trop, et puis je crois qu'il y a une autre personne à qui tu manques …** ajoutai-je

**- Oh oh, les filles vous vous éloignez du sujet principal, on parlera de Jérémy et bonnie la prochaine fois.** Nous coupâmes caroline

**- Tu es juste jalouse parce qu'on n'a pas encore parlé de toi et Tyler**, lui répondit la sorcière

**- Bon aller Caro raconte nous ton idée,** enchainai-je

Il était 1h du matin quand on raccrocha avec Bonnie, Caroline s'endormit peu de temps après, moi j'étais toujours dans mes pensées en me rappelant toute cette folle soirée. Déjà j'avais revu Damon, j'avais décidé de m'être un terme à ma relation avec Stefan et pour finir conquérir Damon.

Je devrais parler avec Stefan rapidement, je pense que cela ne va pas être aussi facile que je le croyais, pour me donner du courage je lui envoie un texto : « _est ce qu'on peut se voir demain pour midi. Bis » _

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : « _oui bien sur, je passe te prendre à midi, sa tombe bien j'ai à te parler. Bonne nuit Stefan »_. Son texto était assez simple, pas de je t'aime habituelle, bizarre.

On avait prévu une journée shopping pour samedi avec Caroline pour selon elle « me refaire une garde robe car la mienne fait trop adolescente », je dois avouer qu'il faut que j'abandonne un peu mes jean, et mes hauts assez basiques.

L'idée de Caroline était assez simple, le séduire et ne surtout pas craquer, c'est-à-dire le faire languir, et si il commence à flancher lui rendre la tâche encore plus difficile, et ne pas succomber à ses charmes. Donc c'est pour cela qu'on refait ma garde robe, pour être plus séductrice mais classe.

Je m'endormis en imaginant qu'elle type de vêtement j'allais choisir.

Je me réveillais à 11h du matin, caroline n'était plus là, mais m'avait laissé un mot sur mon bureau

**Coucou ma puce n'oublie pas de parler à Stefan aujourd'hui, **

**De mon côté je vais essayer de me renseigner sur notre ennemie blonde**

**Mais avant je m'en vais voir mon chéri.**

**Bon journée et courage**

**Car'**

Je commençais à me préparer pour me rendez vous avec Stefan. Qu'est ce que j'allais lui dire, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer comme cela encore longtemps. Il restera toujours mon premier amour, celui qui m'a fait revivre après le décès de mes parents.

La sonnette de l'entrée me sortit de mes pensées, il était déjà midi, je descendis les escaliers et allais ouvrir à Stefan.

**- Bonjour, tu es prête à y aller ?** me salua Stefan

**- Oui c'est bon, on peut y aller,** lui répondis-je

L'atmosphère était assez tendu dans la voiture, on ne se parlait pas, et il ne m'avait pas embrassé pour le dire bonjour, est ce qu'il avait deviné le pourquoi de ce rendez-vous ?

**- Où est ce que l'on va ?** lui demandai-je

**- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu discuter au Mystic grill. Ca te va ? **

**- Oui oui c'est bien**, ne sachant pas quoi répondre

Nous continuâmes en silence le trajet, une fois arrivée dans le Mystic grill, je remarquais que Stefan était encore plus tendu que d'habitude. Nous nous installâmes à une table et commandâmes deux sodas, pour paraitre normal.

**- Damon est revenu**, commença Stefan sans que je m'y attende

**- Oui je sais**

**- Comment tu le sais, tu l'as vu ? **

**- Oui hier mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, mais pourquoi est-il là ?**

**- il pensait qu'avec le temps, tu n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui, que tu étais passée à autres choses avec moi, qu'on filait le parfait amour, et il dit que lui est passé à autre chose, donc c'est pour cela qu'il est revenu nous voir, et selon lui à Mystic Fall il se sent comme chez lui.**

Je venais de recevoir un nouveau coup de poignard, il était passé à autre chose, sa faisait très mal à attendre mais j'essayais de ne rien laisser paraitre devant Stefan, une fois mes idées remisent en place, je me rendis compte qu'il avait parlé au passé tout au long et surtout quand il avait parlé de l'amour entre nous deux.

**- Pourquoi « on filait le parfait amour » ? pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tes mots en cachent d'autres ? **

**- Écoute Elena, je vois bien que tu n'es plus heureuse avec moi, sa me fait du mal de te dire sa, mais je veux ton bonheur même si cela signifie que tu n'es plus avec moi, je vais partir quelque temps, maintenant que mon frère est revenu, il pourra te protéger au cas où.**

**- Mais pourquoi tu pars ? **

**- J'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu, de me retrouver, et de te laisser du temps, tu t'es bien adaptée à ton condition, en puis j'ai certaines personnes du passé que je voudrais revoir, c'est l'occasion pour moi de les retrouvées. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reviendrais pas l'éventreur.**

**- Je suis désolé Stefan, je ne sais pas se qu'il s'est passé, je t'aimerais toujours, tu seras toujours dans un coin de mon cœur.**

**- Je sais Elena, moi aussi, fais gaffe à toi, et veille à ce que Damon ne fasse pas de bêtise !**

**- Au revoir Stefan,** lui dis-je lorsqu'il quitta le Mystic grill

J'étais heureuse que cet échange se soit bien passé, mais malheureuse d'avoir rendu Stefan triste et cela depuis un petit moment déjà. Je quittais à mon tour le Mystic Fall, en réalisant que j'étais à pieds, mais cela me ferait du bien de marcher un peu, au bout de 10 minutes de marche, une voiture noir s'arrêta à mon niveau

**- Monte, à part si tu comptes t'enfuir de nouveau, ce n'est pas très mature tout ça Elena ! **

J'entendis le petit rire de Damon, et lorsque je tournais la tête dans sa direction, je pouvais voir son magnifique sourire en coin arrogant.

**- Caroline vient me chercher,** lui répondis-je tout en me disant _ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, _**justement là voilà, merci Damon à bientôt. **Je courrais à vitesse humain jusqu'à Caroline qui s'était aussi arrêtée lorsqu'elle m'avait vu

**- Tu serais passée par là 2 minutes avant, s'aurait été parfait, **lui dis-je en montant dans la voiture

**- Pourquoi tu n'es pas monté avec lui ? **

**- Parce que t'avais comme je suis habillée ? je préfère l'affronter après notre journée shopping et je n'étais pas préparée à le voir maintenant, je viens de rompre avec Stefan.**

**- Moi qui avais peur que tu ne mettes pas en pratique tout ce qu'on a dit hier**, ajouta Caroline en rigolant, **bon allé je te ramène et tu m'explique ce qui s'est dit avec Stefan.**

* * *

**Si la suite vous plait ou pas d'ailleurs, laissez moi une review  
**

**et promis dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un Damon et on en serra plus sur la mystérieuse blonde !  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde voici la suite,

merci pour vos messages cela fait plaisir de savoir que sa fanfiction plait.

Merci aux anonymes.

* * *

On était jeudi matin et Caroline n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour qu'on aille au centre commercial me refaire une garde robe. Je faisais les cent pas dans le salon à me demander si c'était une bonne idée de séduire Damon, après tout il était peut être réellement passé à autre chose, même si mon cerveau refusait cette information, je me tournerais alors au ridicule.

Mais bon comme le disait les filles je n'avais rien à perdre, mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées, je décrochai sans regarder qui m'appeler étant certaine que c'était Caroline.

**- Caro qu'est ce que tu fais, je t'attends depuis 15 minutes, et surtout ne me dis pas que tu étais dans une séance câlin improvisée avec Tyler, s'il te plaît épargne les célibataires en manquent comme moi.**

**- Célibataires en manquent ? intéressant tout ça. Bonjour Elena, j'adore ta façon de répondre à mes appels.**

**- Oh mon dieu Damon ?**

**- Qui d'autre ?**

Qu'est ce que j'allais lui dire après ça ? Je viens de lui dire que j'étais en manque. Qu'est ce que Caroline ferait dans ce genre de situation ? L'ignorance était ma seule solution pour l'instant alors j'enchainais :

**- Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?**

**- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler tout les deux depuis mon retour, j'aimerais te voir.**

**- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises sa, mais sa me ferait plaisir de te parler, tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire je pense. Mais on va devoir remettre cette discussion à plus tard car là je vais au centre commercial avec Caroline. A plus Damon**

Et je raccrochais à regret, j'avais très envie de lui parler, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que dés qu'il m'appelle j'allais courir chez lui.

J'entendis la voiture de Caroline, je sortis et monta dans sa voiture.

**- Oh Caro je viens de dire à Damon que j'étais en manque.**

**- Quoi ?** cria-t-elle

**- Je suis morte de honte, je croyais que c'était toi qui m'appelée.**

**- Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, je crois que tu viens de commencer à le séduire ou plutôt à l'allumer.** Rigola-t-elle

**- Ce n'est pas drôle**

**- Oh que ci !** j'espère que tu as bien réagit quand même

**- Oui je pense, il voulait me parler mais je lui ai dit qu'aujourd'hui je n'avais pas le temps, qu'on allait faire les magasins et j'ai raccroché.**

**- En gros tu l'allumes et tu lui racontes ta non vie sexuelle et puis tu lui raccroches au nez. Tu fais fort je dois dire.**

* * *

**- Celui là tu en penses quoi ?** me demanda Caroline

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que nous faisions les magasins, et j'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de sacs qu'on avait.

**- Je ne sais pas Caro je le trouve un peu vulgaire,** lui répondis-je

**- Tu as raison, bon je pense qu'on a déjà de quoi remplir ton armoire là, on rentre je commence à avoir faim, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie du magasin, en remontant l'allée centrale du centre commercial de Mystic Fall, j'entendis une voix familière, quand je reconnus à qui elle appartenait j'attrapais le bras de Caroline et nous cachâmes derrière le distributeur de soda.

**- Mais qu'est ce que fais ?** me demanda Caroline affolée

**- Il y a Damon dans le magasin là-bas,** lui répondis-je en lui montrant le magasin

**- Comme par hasard tu lui dis que tu vas au centre commercial, et il est là, désolé mais moi je ne crois pas à une coïncidence. Viens on va aux toilettes**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Ne discute pas et suis moi.**

Nous nous décollons légèrement du mur pour voir si la voie était libre, une fois qu'il nous tournait le dos nous partons à vitesse vampirique dans les toilettes.

**- Tiens enfile cette tenue que l'on vient d'acheter.**

Je mis ce quelle me donnait, c'est-à-dire un mini short en jean avec un débardeur noir assez ample et un sautoir en perle noire.

**- Il me faut des chaussures, je ne vais mettre des converses avec non ? **lui demandai-je

**- Tiens mets ces escarpins noir avec, il n'y a pas plus sexy que le noir, et détache tes cheveux. Aller maintenant allons à sa rencontre l'air de rien.**

Nous marchions en direction du magasin où il était avec sa blondasse, _QUOI sa blondasse, merde je ne l'avais pas vu avant, aller courage Elena tu peux le faire._

**- Tiens salut Damon ? Comment tu vas ? **Commença Caroline après avoir vu mon hésitation devant la blonde (ndl : je tiens à signaler que je n'ai rien contre les blondes, je le suis moi-même)

**- Bonjour Caroline, Elena. **en disant mon prénom, Damon tourna son regard vers moi, pendant 2 secondes j'ai vu le regard de Damon se perde et il me détailla de la tête au pied. **Hum…** **Merci je vais bien. **Oh mon dieu, j'avais réussi à déstabiliser Damon, première victoire !

**- Tu nous présente Damon ?** lui dit caroline en désignant la dinde à côté de lui

**- Oh oui, où j'avais la tête ?** Peut être sur mon corps, avais-je envie de rajouter.

**- Je m'appelle Isabella S…**, commença l'autre dinde quand Damon lui coupa la parole :

**- Bon voilà les présentations sont faites, alors Elena as-tu prévu quelque chose demain soir ? on aurait pu faire quelque chose.**

**- A sa tombe mal, demain on organise une fête, mais peut-être que vous pourriez venir, on vous invite. **Enchaina Caroline me laissant pas le temps de répondre, mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait on avait aucune fête de prévu.

**- Oui avec plaisir, sa fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à une fête pleins d'adolescents avec les hormones en ébullitions, mais Isabella n'est pas là demain.** Répondit Damon

**- Euh … oui j'avais oublié que j'avais un truc de prévu demain, mais ce n'est pas grave pour moi, une prochaine fois.** Dit la blonde

Je trouvais sa réponse assez bizarre et la façon dont Damon lui avait coupé la parole est assez étrange mais bon avec lui on a l'habitude.

**- Je viendrais bien sur mais pourquoi vous faites une fête ? **dit Damon

Caroline me lança un regard qui voulait dire aide moi.

**- Alors on organise une fête pour…. Euh pour… le secours populaire**, criai-je lorsqu'une idée me vint, **chaque invité doit apporter des vêtements qu'il met plus pour qu'après tout soit donnés au secours populaire.**

Bon à demain alors et n'oublie pas d'amener des fringues !** continua Caroline **

Une fois dans la voiture nous nous mirent à rire.

**- Alors là tu as eu une idée de génie, je ne savais pas quoi dire, comment as-tu eu cette idée ?**

**- On a fait les boutiques pour me changer ma garde robe, et je me suis dit qu'est ce qu'on va faire de mes anciens vêtements ? Voilà d'où vient mon idée. Mais pourquoi toi tu as dit qu'on faisait une fête ? et tu as vu la réaction de Damon avec la blonde ?**

**- Si on fait une fête cela veut dire que tu vas te faire belle, mettre cette magnifique robe qu'on vient d'acheter, tu vas pouvoir danser devant lui, il y a pas mieux qu'une fête pour séduire. Et puis on pourra essayer de l'interroger sur l'autre sans qu'elle soit là, moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre, je pense qu'il essayait de nous cacher quelque chose.**

**- Mouais… en tout cas ma tenue a eu l'effet souhaiter, bon j'appelle mon frère, Matt et Tyler, car on a une fête a organisé en moins de 24 heures.**

**- Pourquoi Bonnie n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle.** Termina caroline

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre nous nous en apprendrons plus sur la nature de la relation entre Isabella et Damon ...

En attendant laissez place aux reviews


	5. Chapter 5

me revoilà,

merci pour vos messages, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et sera aussi bien que vous l'espérez

* * *

Vendredi matin, nous nous étions levées très tôt pour organiser notre soirée, avec l'aide de Matt, Tyler et Jérémy, nous avions beaucoup avancé, Tyler avait proposé sa maison pour le lieu, Matt avait parlé avec son patron du Mystic grill pour nous offrir les boissons vu que notre soirée était pour aider une association. Il nous manquait encore un dj, de la nourriture, les invités.

**- Moi j'ai un copain qui était dj, je vais aller chez lui pour voir s'il peut nous aider.** Nous dit Jérémy

**- En tant que Maire de la ville, ma mère nous soutient dans notre action et pour encourager les jeunes à être plus bénévole dans les associations, la mairie nous offre un traiteur pour la soirée.** Nous informâmes Tyler

**- C'est très gentil de sa part,** lui dis-je

**- Bon il nous manque plus qu'à inviter du monde, on a qu'à tous s'y mettre, Matt et Tyler allez au lycée voir si le proviseur peut faire une annonce à tous les élèves, nous avec Elena nous allons chez toi Tyler commencer à tout mettre en place. C'est bon pour tout le monde ?** demanda Caroline

Il était 15h, le copain de Jérémy était entrain d'installer sa sono et quelques jeux de lumière, tout le monde avait beaucoup travaillé. Matt et Tyler revenaient avec les boissons offertes par le Mystic grill et la nourriture offerte par la mairie. Nous terminons avec Caroline de tout mettre en place, vers 17h tout était enfin prêt. Caroline et moi partons dans la chambre de Tyler pour se préparer, il nous rester plus qu'une heure avant l'arrivée des invités.

**- Preum's à la douche.** Me lança Caroline

Pendant que Caroline se douchait, je m'appliquais du vernis noir brillant, j'avais opté pour le noir se soir, classe, sobre et sexy. Parfait.

Une fois ma douche prise, j'enfilais ma robe noire qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux, elle était moulante et avait un décolleté qui m'était ma poitrine en valeur. Elle possédait aussi un long décolleté dans le dos. Je m'étais mes escarpins noirs à haut talons avec de légère paillette noir. Caroline me couffa en me faisant des boucles larges ramenées sur le côté pour laisser entrevoir mon dos.

**- Tu es parfaite,** me dit Carolin

**- Toi aussi Caro.**

Caroline avait mis une robe similaire à la mienne mais de couleur rouge, elle lui allait très bien et lui mettais ses formes en valeurs.

**- Tyler va avoir des yeux que pour toi ! **

**- Mais il a plutôt intérêt, et quand Damon va te voir il va complètement oublier l'autre fille.**

On rejoignit les autres en bas, qui étaient déjà tous prêt.

**- Ouah les filles vous êtes magnifiques !** s'exclama Jérémy

**- Merci Jer, t'es pas mal non plus,** lui répondis-je

Tyler venait enlaçait Caroline et lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille.

**- Par pitié Tyler est ce que tu peux éviter de dire tout ce que tu comptes faire à Caroline quand vous serrez tout les deux, quand je suis à plus d'un kilomètre de vous, mes oreilles sont beaucoup trop sensibles pour entendre ça.** Leur dis-je

Tout le monde se mit à rire à ma remarque car bien entendu j'étais la seule à avoir entendu ce qu'ils se disaient.

**- J'oublie tout le temps que tu peux nous entendre, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute elle est trop belle, toi par contre t'es en manques d'amour à ce que je vois, vite Damon arrive,** commença-t-il à crier pour se moquer de moi.

**- N'oublie pas non plus que son frère est présent et n'a pas besoin de savoir certaine chose,** dit Jérémy faussement choqué.

**- Excuse moi Jérémy continua Tyler, Vite Damon ET Bonnie il faut que vous arrivez.**

**- C'est bon mec on a tous comprit que les Gilbert sont en manque d'amour, **intervenu Matt qui riait depuis le début

Les premiers invités commençait à arriver, j'étais surprise de voir que tout le monde avait joué le jeu, la grande caisse que nous avons mis en place pour les vêtements du secours populaire ne cessait pas de se remplir.

Il était 19h et je dansais avec Caroline au milieu de la piste de danse, on s'amusait beaucoup mais je n'arrêtais pas de regarder ma montre.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va venir,** me chuchota Caroline

Lorsque la chanson se termina Caroline me dit qu'elle avait besoin de se rafraichir, je continuais quand même de danser, cela me faisait du bien de danser, je me sentais libre, j'avais fermé les yeux et continuais à me déhancher quand je sentis une souffle chaud sur ma nuque et des mains sur mes hanches. Des frissons m'ont parcouru tout mon corps, j'allais dire à cet individu de vite enlever ses mains si il tenait à la vie mais on me chuchota à la l'oreille :

**- Bonsoir mademoiselle.**

Au son de sa voix je me sentis bien, je continuais à danser pour ne pas faire voir mon trouble mais j'avais très envie de me retourner pour voir son visage.

**- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus, lui dis-je**

**- Pourquoi tu attendais avec impatience mon arrivé ?**

**- Non Damon, tu vois bien que je ne t'ai pas attendu pour commencer la soirée.**

**- Oui d'ailleurs je trouve sa honteux que personne ne sait donner la peine de faire danser une si jolie fille, les hommes de notre siècles manquent cruellement de savoir vivre.** Me répondit Damon. **Danse avec moi.**

**- Ce n'est pas ce sue je fais ?**

Pour toute réponse il me plaqua un peu plus sur son torse, et commençait à bouger en rythme avec moi. J'avais perdu toute raison et ne pouvais plus réfléchir correctement, je savourais ce moment, il m'avait tellement manqué, d'être aussi prêt de lui et de sentir son odeur me fit terriblement du bien, j'aurais voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

**- Tu es magnifique ce soir,** me dit-il en frôlant mon oreille

Je ne répondis pas et continuais à danser contre lui, je voyais au loin Caroline qui me faisait un signe en levant son pouce en l'air, et je lis sur ses lèvres : _fais attention quand même._ Cela me fit sourire.

Je calais ma tête contre son épaule, et ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire :

**- Tu ma manquais.**

**- Toi aussi princesse.**

La musique avait changé et un slow débuté, il me fit tourner dans ses bras pour que je me retrouve face à lui, et commença une danse lente. J'étais toujours aussi collée à lui, sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien commençais à me faire tourner la tête.

**- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?** il fallait que j'ai des réponses, sa faisait 6 mois que je me posais cette question

**- Tu le sais très bien, tu as choisi Stefan, je ne pouvais plus rester.**

**- Et tu ne pense pas que j'avais besoin de toi pour ma transformation ?** j'avais envie de lui dire que mon choix n'était plus valable à cause de ma transformation mais je ne voulais pas lui faire se plaisir, en tout cas pas maintenant.

**- Sa fait 6 mois maintenant, tu es sure que tu veux qu'on ait cette conversation ?**

**- Oui justement sa fait 6 mois que je l'attends, je n'ai même pas eu le privilège d'avoir de tes nouvelles. **Je commençais à m'énerver.

**- Ah si je t'envoyais des messages tout les mois pour savoir si tu allais bien. **Répondit-il fièrement

**- Pardon ? Pour toi c'était comme me donné de tes nouvelles ? Un message me demandant si j'allais bien et rien sur toi ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que je voulais moi aussi savoir si tu allais bien ?**

**- A vrai dire sa ne met pas venu à l'esprit,** répondit Damon calmement.

**- Tu es toujours aussi arrogant et énervant.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as choisi mon frère ! Sa ma fait mal, terriblement mal, et après je me rends compte que les souvenirs que je t'ai effacé sont revenus, je n'avais pas trop envie de subir ta colère et celle de mon frère. Alors je suis parti pour essayer de t'oublier et de te laisser être heureuse avec Stefan.**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il souffrait autant, je croyais qu'il avait été lâche mais en faite il était parti car il croyait que je serais plus heureuse sans lui. S'il savait que c'était tout l'inverse, son départ m'a anéanti, il m'a fallut du temps pour m'en rendre compte. On continuait de danser sans un mot, j'avais plus l'impression de me faire bercer que de danser un slow. J'aurais donné beaucoup pour savoir à quoi il pensait en ce moment.

**- A quoi tu penses**, me demanda t-il

**- A ce que toi tu peux bien penser en ce moment, **lui répondis-je honnêtement

**- Moi à rien**

**- Menteur !**

**- Pourquoi Stefan est parti ?** commença t-il

**- Parce qu'on s'est séparé et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui,** je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux

**- Si je m'attendais à ça ! il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi il partait, il m'a dit : tu demanderas à Elena.**

**- Ah. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler,** c'est vrai je n'avais pas envie de parler de Stefan maintenant, car la vérité c'est à cause de Damon que je me suis séparé de lui.

Il me prit le menton entre ses doigts pour me forcer à le regarder. J'avais les yeux rivé dans les siens, cet océan azur était de trop pour moi, je lui en voulais de m'avoir laissé et je m'en voulais d'avoir autant besoin de lui alors qu'il n'était plus libre. Je me dégageais alors de son emprise et en même temps de mon paradis et parti rejoindre Caroline.

**- Eh ba dis donc, vous avez eu une discussion mouvementée non ?**

**- Tu as entendu ?**

**- Bien sur, n'oublie pas que j'ai une super ouïe, **me dit-elle en se tapotant les oreilles

Caroline sortit son portable de son sac et m'envoya un texto pour que Damon n'entende pas se qu'elle voulait me dire. _Viens on va danser, et danse avec d'autres mecs sa va le rendre jaloux, comme sa on verra bien si il tient encore à toi._

Je ne savais pas trop si cela était une bonne idée, mais après tout j'avais aussi besoin de décompresser après toute cette tension qu'il y avait eu quand j'étais avec lui. Je partis donc avec Caroline sur la piste de danse où Damon n'y était plus.

Cela faisait 10 minutes que je dansais avec Caroline, le dj commença à nous passer du zouk, Tyler vint rejoindre caroline et ensemble ils ont commencé à danser en se frottant l'un à l'autre très sensuellement, je me retrouvais donc seule, je me retournais pour voir un garçon plutôt pas mal, je me dirigeais vers lui et on commença à danser ensemble de la même manière que Tyler et Caroline. Au bout de quelques minutes je sentis un regard sur moi et quand je cherchais d'où il provenait, je tombais sur les yeux de Damon situé à quelques mètre de moi, je continuais à danser avec le garçon dont j'avais oublié le nom, tout en regardant droit dans les yeux de Damon. Ce petit jeu dura le temps de la chanson, à la fin de celle-ci je me mordis la lèvre d'une façon qui se voulait sensuelle, Damon serra ses poings et je pouvais apercevoir les jointures blanches de ses doigts. Je remerciais le jeune homme avec qui j'avais dansé et parti en direction des boissons pour me rafraichir.

Pour la seconde fois dans la soirée, je sentis des mains dur mes hanches mais aussi un corps contre le miens.

**- A quoi tu joues Elena ?**

En me demanda ceci, je sentis les lèvres de Damon se perdre dans mon cou.

**- A rien, je dansais c'est tout,** lui répondis-je l'air de rien. **Et toi à quoi tu joues ? je ne suis pas sure qu'Isabella serait ravie de te voir aussi proche d'une fille, non ?**

Et contre toute attente Damon se sépara de moi et me répondit :

**- C'est vrai tu as raison, je te laisse.** Et il disparu dans la foule.

J'étais complètement frustrée, tout ces contacts physiques avec lui ce soir, m'avait légèrement excité, comment pouvait-il m'embrassait dans le cou et puis dans le seconde qui suit disparaitre comme ça.

Après quelques secondes pour retrouver mes esprits, je partis avec caroline pour remercier les invités de leur présence et leur soutient pour le secours populaire. Je n'avais pas revu Damon de la soirée, j'étais déçue qu'il soit parti sans me dire au revoir, encore.

Nous terminons la soirée entre nous c'est-à-dire Matt, Tyler, Caroline et Jérémy. Vers 3h du matin nous avons tous fini de rangé la maison de Tyler, avec Jérémy nous partons ensemble chez nous, je commençais à fatiguer et avais hâte de retrouver mon lit.

Arrivée devant ma chambre je souhaitais une bonne nuit à Jérémy et pénétra dedans, il faisait sombre mais j'entendis une respiration dans celle-ci.

* * *

**Je sais que je vous ai dit qu'on en serait plus sur Isabella, mais au final je ne voulais pas trop parler d'elle dans ce chapitre. Damon et Elena avaient d'autres choses à ce dire avant de parler trop d'elle. j'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas trop mais promis on va vite en savoir plus.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite, nous allons enfin faire la connaissance d'Isabella !  
_

* * *

_Arrivée devant ma chambre je souhaitais une bonne nuit à Jérémy et pénétra dedans, il faisait sombre mais j'entendis une respiration dans celle-ci. _

J'allumais la lumière et ce n'est sans surprise que je découvris Damon allongé sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il regardait le plafond, je savais qu'il m'avait entendu rentrée dans ma chambre mais il faisait comme si je n'étais pas là.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Damon ?**

**- Ton lit m'avait manqué.** Il répondit en continuant de regarder le plafond. **Avoue que sa t'avait manqué que je sois dans ta chambre quand tu rentres.**

S'il savait à quel point c'était vrai.

**- En tout cas ce qui ne m'a pas manqué, c'est tes chaussures sur mon lits.** Pour accompagner mes paroles je lui tapais doucement ses jambes. **Sérieusement Damon, je suis fatiguée, je veux me changer, me doucher et me coucher.**

**- Sa ne me dérange pas que tu te déshabilles ici.** Me lança-t-il avec son air arrogant, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que je n'étais plus la petite humaine à qui ce genre de propos choqué, il voulait jouer ? Alors j'allais jouer.

Je commençais à enlever mes chaussures et doucement je me détachais les cheveux qui retombés dans mon dos. Je faisais descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe qui se trouvait dans le dos, ainsi on pouvait apercevoir mes sous vêtements. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains, devant la porte je me retournais et dis à Damon qui était devenu très silencieux :

- **Bonne nuit Damon.**

L'eau chaude de la douche me fit un bien fou, je commençais à me sécher quand je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas pris mon pyjama, mon pyjama ce résumé à un mini shorty rose et un débardeur blanc. J'espéré que Damon soit réellement parti, car je me retrouvais en petite serviette, cela faisait tellement clicher.

Je pris mon souffle et sortis de la salle de bain.

**- Très jolie ta tenue.**

Je sursautais à l'entende de sa voix, et bah non il était toujours dans ma chambre, je refermais vivement la porte de la salle de bain mais dans ma précipitation je coinçais un bout de la serviette dedans, en faisant un pas je me retrouvais complètement nue devant Damon.

**- J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau toi !** Me dit-il en se léchant les lèvres, **tellement plus surprenante et beaucoup moins timide. **

Il fallait que je réagisse vite et surtout ne pas tourner au ridicule, alors c'est en essayant de paraitre le plus naturel possible que je m'avançais vers lui, je pris mon pseudo pyjama dessous mon oreiller et je retourner dans la salle de bain. J'étais morte de honte, heureusement que j'étais, on peut le dire, bien foutue, et aussi épilée. Je sortis de la salle de bain habiller cette fois, Damon n'avait toujours pas bougé, il profitait de la situation car il savait que ce petit épisode m'avait intimidé. Je lui dis donc :

**- Je ne suis pas sure qu'Isabella apprécierait que tu regardes d'autres filles nuent.**

**- Certainement mais elle n'en sera rien.**

**- Tu lui mens ?**

**- Qu'est ce que ça te fais si je te dis oui.**

**- Moi rien mais bon c'est ta petite copine, ce n'est pas très sympa, c'est tout.**

**- Je fais finir par croire que tu es jalouse.**

**- Crois ce que tu veux, moi je voudrais dormir. **Parler d'Isabella m'avais énervé, je voulais qu'il parte pour ne pas qu'il voit dans l'état que j'étais.

**- J'y vais, en plus Isabella doit m'attendre, le devoir conjugal m'attends, elle en demande toujours et toujours si tu vois ce que je veux dire … ils y en a qui ne peuvent pas se passer du corps de Damon Salvatore. **

Il s'éclipsa par la fenêtre, sans le vouloir une larme coula sur ma joue, c'est parole m'avait énormément blessé, et d'imaginer une autre femme touchait son corps me m'étais hors de moi, accoudée à mon bureau, celui-ci se brisa en deux sous la pression inconsciente que j'exerçais dessus. Super ! Je me couchais en espérant que le sommeil vienne, mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, je n'étais pas prête de dormir.

Cette nuit là, je fis le ménage à fond dans la maison, préparer le repas pour le lendemain et je fis même une tarte au citron meringué, autant dire que je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil donc je m'étais rendu utile.

Après le départ de Jérémy pour l'école, je m'habillais et me préparais pour rendre une visite à Caroline. Une fois devant chez elle, je sonnais à la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, je poussais un cri de surprise et me jetais dans les bras de celle qui m'ouvrit la porte.

**- Dis-moi que je rêve ?**

**- Non Elena, c'est bien moi qui suis rentrée, a vrai vous me manqué trop ! **

**- Oh Bonnie tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureuse, Mystic Fall n'était plus pareille sans toi.**

**- Bon les filles, vous savez vous pouvez continuer cette merveilleuse discussion à l'intérieur de la maison**

**- Oh Caro, j'imagine que tu as eu la même réaction que moi quand tu lui as ouvert la porte** ! lui dis-je

**- Oh non non, tu te trompes Elena, Caroline n'a pas crié mais hurlé, il y a même un voisin qui est sorti de chez lui pour voir si tout aller bien par ici !**

**- Et alors on a le droit d'être heureuse de te voir,** dit Caroline avec un air de boudeuse.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison je leur racontais mon échange avec Damon de la veille, et Bonnie nous raconta dans le détail sont périple de 6 mois.

**- Tu restes pour de bon ? **

**- Oui Elena, je ne pars plus, ce voyage m'a fait du bien, j'en avais besoin et je me suis réconciliée avec le surnaturel et les vampires gentils, il faut que vous comprenait les filles que pour moi ce n'étais pas facile de savoir que mes deux meilleures amies sont devenues des vampires alors que je suis une sorcière. Mais quand je vois comme vous gérez la chose, pour moi cela n'a plus d'importance. **

Son aveux me réchauffa mon cœur mort, cela faisait vraiment du bien de me retrouvais avec mes deux amies.

**- Et puis Jérémy aussi me manquait, beaucoup trop**

**- Ah voilà, j'en étais sure, elle nous passe de la pommade pour ensuite nous avouer qu'en faite c'est Jérémy et pas nous qui lui manquait ! **dit Caroline

Nous nous mirent toutes à rire car on savait que Caroline plaisantait.

**- Bon les filles je dois aller faire quelques courses car vu que je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, j'ai fait à manger, et il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo ! D'ailleurs ce soir vous venez manger à la maison.** Leur dis-je

**- D'accord mais ne pas un mot à Jérémy, je vais lui faire une surprise en l'attendant dans sa chambre après ses cours.**

Je filais au supermarché, et prenait mon temps dans les rayons avec les écouteurs dans les oreilles je ne vis pas la personne en face de moi et lui rentrais dedans avec mon chariot.

**- Oh vraiment désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave, moi non plus je ne regardais pas devant moi**. Me dit une voix familière. **Oh mais vous êtes Elena**

**- Isabella c'est ça ?** comme si je ne savais pas qui c'était

Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de partir d'ici, je ne voulais pas à avoir une conversation avec elle. Je commençais donc à m'éloigner.

**- Attends tu as fait tombé ceci,** me rattrapa-t-elle

**- Oh merci,** lui dis-je en prenant mon ipod qu'elle me tendait

**- On pourrait peut-être boire un thé ensemble ?** Non mais elle ne lâche pas l'affaire celle-là

**- Euh… mes amies m'attendent, et je n'ai pas l'habitude de fraternisé avec les petites amies de Damon,** lui avouai-je

**- Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, viens je t'invite, tu finiras tes courses après.**

Je la suivis car j'étais intriguée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Une fois installé à notre table et nos boissons commandées, elle commença :

**- Pourquoi tu penses que Damon est mon petit ami ?**

**- Oh non vous êtes mariés en réalité ?** Je commençais à me décomposer

**- QUOI ! Non.** Elle commençait à rire.

**- Je ne comprends pas bien là.**

**- On n'a aucun lien de ce genre avec Damon.**

**- A bon, mais pourquoi il m'a fait croire le contraire ?**

**- Car tu es Elena.**

**- Je comprends vraiment rien là.**

**- Laisse-moi reprendre du début, tu veux bien. Je m'appelle Isabella Salvatore, je suis la petite fille de la fille de l'oncle à Damon et Stefan. Les garçons ne savaient pas que leur oncle avait eu un enfant et du coup une descendance Salvatore. Il y a 10 ans je me suis fait attaquer dans une ruelle, mes agresseurs mon laissés pour morte dans la ruelle. Il y avait un vampire qui a été attiré par l'odeur du sang, et contre toute attente il m'a sauvé, à cette époque je ne connaissais pas l'existence des vampires, je pensais au début que le jeune homme allait m'emmener à l'hôpital mais au lieu de sa, j'ai vu son visage se transformait, et là j'ai comprit qu'il n'allait pas me sauver au contraire, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi mais au dernier moment il s'est rétracté, et m'a fait boire de son sang de force et puis le trou noir. Le lendemain je me réveillais chez une sorcière, Stella, qui m'a expliqué la situation, m'a transformation, elle m'a aidé à me contrôler, mais même elle ne savait rien de mon sauveur. Moi je me rappelais de son visage. Je voulais le retrouver. Cela m'a pris 10 ans pour le retrouver.**

**- Ouah, je n'en reviens pas, et qui était ton sauveur ?**

**- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?**

**- Stefan ?**

**- Non, si sa avait été Stefan je ne saurais pas ici aujourd'hui.**

**- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que c'est Damon ?**

**- Et si, pourquoi tu sembles aussi surprise ? **

**- On parle de Damon là ! il pense qu'à lui et se n'est pas trop un sauveur dans l'âme.**

**- Désolée Elena mais je crois qu'on ne parle pas du même Damon, et puis tu es dure quand même, toi il te sauve tout le temps.**

**- Comment tu sais sa ?**

**- Je sais tout en faite, j'ai retrouvé Damon i mois, par pur hasard, il marchait sur les champs Elysée à Paris quand on s'est croisé. Il m'a reconnu, j'ai pu tout lui expliquer, et là on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait le même nom de famille, alors on a fait des rechercher et trouver notre lien de parenté, il m'a tout dit sur toi, votre triangle amoureux, tout. Je les convaincus de revenir à Mystic Fall.**

**- Comment tu as fait pour le convaincre, il avait un accord avec son frère.**

**- Je lui ai dit, que d'après se qu'il me racontait ce n'était pas possible que tu choisisses Stefan, qu'il te faudrait du temps pour t'en rendre compte, mais qu'au final tu ne pourras jamais vivre sans Damon. Je lui ai dit : on se donne un moi, si au bout d'un moi, on s'était trompé que tu étais réellement amoureuse de Stefan on partirait. Je ne m'attendais pas à que tu quittes Stefan 12 heures après notre arrivée. **

**- Moi non plus à vrai dire, mais quand j'ai vu Damon et que je pensais qu'il était avec toi, sa ma fait vraiment mal, et je me suis rendu compte qu'en faite je ne suis rien sans Damon.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais pas, mais maintenant explique moi ton plan, car oui j'ai vu que tu avais un plan, ton attitude au centre commercial avec ton amie n'était pas naturelle, mais Damon n'a rien vu, ce n'est qu'un homme.**

Je rigolais à sa réflexion et lui expliquais tout depuis le début, pour qu'elle connaisse ma version de l'histoire. Après une bonne demi-heure d'explication elle me dit :

**- Il y a au moins une chose que vous m'avez raconté exactement de la même manière, si j'avais su je vous aurez enregistré car vous avez dit pratiquement les mêmes mots.**

**- Sur quoi ?** lui demandai-je

**- Le baiser au motel**

**- Oh**

**- Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, mais je vais t'aider un peu à le rendre jaloux juste parce qu'il s'est servi de moi pour te rendre jalouse sans me demandé mon avis. Tu m'as dit que ce soir tu faisais un diner ? je vais lui dire qu'on s'est croisé et que tu nous as invité, comme sa il verra que tu n'es pas jalouse mais en plus il verra que tu serras accompagnée.**

**- Accompagner par qui ? et tu vas lui dire quoi pour toi et lui ?**

**- Je vais lui dire que j'ai compris qu'il t'avais fait croire qu'on était un couple et que je vais jouer le jeu avec lui, et puis j'ai une vieille connaissance qui me doit un service je vais lui dire de venir se soir pour jouer ton servant chevalier.**

**- Ok je vais juste m'être mes amis au courant quand même.**

**- A ce soir Elena, et sa ma fait vraiment plaisir de te rencontrer enfin.**

**- Moi aussi, je m'étais bien trompée sur ton compte.**

* * *

**Alors qu'est ce vous pensez de ce chapitre ?  
**

**N'hésitez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage.  
**

**merci à bientôt  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail avant les vacances.  
**_

_**Mais ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit  
**_

_**Il commence à y avoir des scenes Delena  
**_

* * *

_**A ce soir Elena, et sa ma fait vraiment plaisir de te rencontrer enfin.**_

_**Moi aussi, je m'étais bien trompée sur ton compte.**_

En rentrant à la maison je téléphonais à tout le monde pour qu'ils ne soient pas surpris si je suis accompagnée, bien entendu Caroline trouva l'idée géniale et disait déjà aimer Isabella. Il était 17 heures, je n'avais plus rien à faire vu que j'avais préparé le repas pendant ma nuit d'insomnie. La maison était calme, mais au bout de 5 minutes j'entendis des gémissements venant de l'étage.

**- Jérémy t'es là ?** appelai-je

**- Elena va faire un tour !** cria une voix féminine ressemblant étrangement à celle de Bonnie

**- Bonnie ?**

**- Qui d'autre ? va faire un tour !**

**- Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ?** Gémissement. Bonnie. Jérémy. Chambre. **Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, je viens de comprendre, oh mon dieu **

J'entendis Jérémy dire à Bonnie :

**- Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit que t'étais là ?**

**- Imbécile elle a des oreilles de vampire, elle a déjà tout entendu en entrant dans la maison, elle serait montée voir si tu allais bien …**

**- C'est bon je m'en vais, envoyez moi un message quand je pourrais rentrer de nouveau dans ma maison !** leur criai-je

Oh mon dieu, l'inconvénient quand on est vampire, on entend tout, vraiment tout. Et maintenant qu'est ce que je fais ? Je commençais à marcher sans m'en rendre compte vers le cimetière, depuis ma transformation je n'étais pas retournée voir mes parents, Jenna et John. Au bout de 15 minutes de marche, je me retrouvais assis devant la tombe de mes parents. Il est très difficile de grandir sans ses parents, et encore plus depuis le décès de Jenna, car je n'avais plus de présence parentale sur qui je pouvais me reposer, je ne voulais pas que Jérémy ait la même impression que moi là-dessus, donc j'étais devenue la personne sur qui il pouvait se reposer.

Je commençais à parler à mes parents :

**- Je suis désolée pour ce que je suis devenue, je ne le voulais pas mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Jérémy tout seul dans ce monde là… J'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour lui mais c'est dur sans vous, j'espère qu'il est heureux et je vous promets que je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour le protéger. Je me sens tellement vulnérable et seule, et avec tous ces sentiments qui sont décuplés, je ne sais plus qui je suis.**

Je regardais cette tombe comme si elle allait me répondre, je me mis à pleurer car je savais que je n'aurais pas de réponse, je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps, sa faisait tellement du bien de pouvoir pleurais sans me posais la question, « est ce que Jérémy va m'entendre ? ». Je posais ma tête sur mes genoux et fermais les yeux.

J'entendis quelqu'un approcher, instinctivement je me séchais les larmes de mes yeux, mais après tout on était dans un cimetière, alors c'était normal de pleurer dans un endroit pareil. Je me retournais pour voir qui arrivait, Damon évidemment, quand je le vis je ne voulais plus jouer au chat et à la souris, je voulais qu'il me réconforte et pouvoir me laisser aller dans ses bras. Il s'avança jusqu'à moi mais ne me regarda pas, pendant deux secondes je me suis même demandée si il m'avait vu, il regarda la tombe de mes parents puis se dirigea vers la tombe d'Alaric, j'étais stupéfaite, dire que j'allais l'accuser de m'avoir suivis. Après deux minutes je partis m'assoir à côté de lui devant la tombe d'Alaric. C'est lui qui commença à parler

**- Je viens souvent le voir.**

**- Tu es rentré que depuis une semaine.**

**- Il a été le seul véritable ami que j'ai eu, c'est la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère qu'un décès m'atteins à ce point, et je peux te dire qu'on en voit des morts à mon âge !**

**- C'est la première fois que tu me parles de ta mère**

**- Parce que sa fait mal de parler d'elle, tu sais de quoi je parle toi non plus tu ne parles pas de tes parents.**

**- C'est vrai, à ce que je vois la douleur ne va jamais partir.**

**- Non jamais, tu apprends juste à vivre avec.**

**- Super.**

**- Et pour reprendre sur Alaric, je viens le voir environs une fois par semaine**

**- Mais tu viens de rentrer … Attends qu'est ce que tu es entrain de me dire ?**

**- Tu as très bien compris.**

**- Tu rentrais à Mystic Fall toute les semaines pour voir Alaric**

**- Oui.**

**- Regarde moi à la fin quand je te parle !** lui criai-je dessus

**- Je suis désolée Elena. **Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, je pouvais y voir toute sa sincérité

**- Désolée, tu es désolé ? tu sais où tu peux aller avec tes désolées ? J'étais inquiète pour toi, tu me manquais tout les jours, pas une seule journée passée sans que je pense à toi, j'ai même songé partir te chercher n'importe où tu pouvais te trouver et tu me lances que pendant tout ce temps tu n'étais pas loin d'ici ? et que tu venais tout le temps dans ce cimetière ?**

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie, il fallait que je rentre et vite.

**- Tu pensais tout le temps à moi ?** me demanda Damon alors que j'avais dépassé la sortie mais il savait que je pouvais toujours l'entendre

**- Va te faire foutre pour l'instant,** lui répondis-je

Si à l'aller j'avais mis 15 minutes pour venir, je fis le retour en 2 minutes avec ma vitesse vampirique. Je rentrais dans la maison en criant :

**- Si vous n'avez pas terminé tant pis pour vous je ne repars pas !**

**- Euh Elena on n'est pas sourd, on est là, et on a un invité,** me dit mon frère

Je regardais dans le salon pour voir un grand blond assis dans le canapé, quand il me vit il se leva et se dirigea vers moi, il était très grand 1m90 et très musclé.

**- Bonjour je suis Ryan, l'ami d'Isabella et ton cavalier pour ce soir.**

**- Oh bonjour, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir maintenant**

**- Isabella pensait que c'était mieux de faire connaissance avant, pour paraitre crédible.**

**- Oui c'est vrai, viens on va s'installer dans le canapé.**

Une fois installé, il commençait à me parler de lui comme une leçon qu'il répétait :

**- Je m'appelle Ryan Windsor, j'ai 25 ans, je suis agent sportif, j'ai monté ma propre boite RW reps, R pour Ryan W pour Windsor et reps car je représente les sportifs tout simplement, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 5 ans et je n'ai ni frère ni sœur. Je propose de dire aux autres qu'on sait rencontrer il y a deux semaines au cimetière quand on rendait visite à nos parents, on a sympathisé et puis vu que maintenant tu es célibataire, tu m'as appelé pour que je vienne participais à votre diner, et j'allais oublié je suis devenu vampire il y a 50 ans et je ne sais pas par qui.**

**- Ouah, je vois que tu as pensé à tout, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu étais un vampire, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait au point avec ma nouvelle condition, **lui dis-je en regardant mon frère.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère ou tes amis humains, je ne tus personne, je suis comme Isabella, je ne bois que des poches de sang des hôpitaux **

**- Comme moi aussi, sa me rassure.**

**- Et Isabella ma fait un débriefing sur toi, donc je pense que les présentations sont faites.**

**- Oui on peut dire sa. Alors comme sa tu travailles, c'est rare de rencontrer un vampire qui travail.**

**- Oui on me le dit souvent mais je m'ennuyais trop, et vu que je ne peux pas faire du sport à au niveau à cause de ma condition vampirique, je serais beaucoup trop fort, je représente les sportifs.**

**- Tu m'aides à préparer la table avant que les autres arrivent ?**

**- Je te suis**

Ryan m'aidait à préparer la table et le salon pour l'apéritif, il était vraiment sympa et de très bonne compagnie, je riais même, Isabella avait eu une merveilleuse idée, il m'avait fait oublier mon altercation avec Damon. A 19h15 Caroline et Tyler arrivèrent, 5 minutes après se fut le tour de Matt. Bonnie n'avait pas quitté Jérémy de la journée, il manquait plus que Damon et Isabella, curieusement j'avais hâte de voir Isabella, je pense qu'on pourrait devenir de bonne amie.

**- Tu nous présentes ton ami Elena ?** me demanda Matt

**- J'attends que Damon arrive pour cela**, lui répondis-je

**- Oui je suis là pour rendre Damon jaloux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?** Ajouta Ryan

**- Les filles et leurs combines, je vous jure.** Dit Tyler

**- Vous êtes tordues mais sa marche à tout les coups vos trucs, avoue Ty'**, lui dit Matt

**- J'avoue, Caro ma fait le coup un jour, j'ai cru devenir fou, ce n'est pas une raison pour recommencer mademoiselle ! **

**- Moi ? pour qui tu me prends, et puis on est là pour aider Elena,** dit Caroline en me laissant un grand sourire made in Caroline

**- De toute façon vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez on s'est bien que vous finirez dans le même lit !** Ajouta Matt

**- Merci Matt pour ce commentaire devant moi, et d'abord si je peux me permettre ce n'est pas une histoire de finir dans le même lit mais de partager le même lit pendant des décennies et décennies,** répondit Jérémy

**- Ne fais pas ton prude Jer, tu peux me dire ce que vous avez fait cette après-midi avec Bonnie dans cette maison ?** Continua Tyler. **Et puis j'avais bien compris le but de la main d'œuvre, Caroline m'en parle tout les jours, c'est pire que les feux de l'amour.**

**- Ok on va arrêter là, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver et je n'ai pas envie qu'il entende notre conversation.**

30 secondes plus tard la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, Jérémy alla ouvrir à nos derniers invités, Ryan se dirigea vers moi et s'assit à côté de moi sur le dossier du canapé et passa un bras derrière moi. En entrant dans le salon Isabella me fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil, Damon lui ne me regardait pas, il fixait Ryan, je me levais saluer Isabella sans regardais Damon, à près tout j'étais toujours en colère contre lui.

**- Sa me fais plaisir de te revoir,** lui dis-je

**- On n'est pas en retard ? Damon a eu du mal à choisir entre sa chemise noire et sa chemise noire.**

Je me mis à rire à sa blague, Damon ne portait que du noir

**- Non ne t'inquiète pas, les autres venaient à peine d'arriver, lui répondis-je. Venez-vous installer dans le salon**. Une fois installée je leur dis : **tout le monde je vous présente Ryan.**

**- Tu es un cousin Gilbert ?** demanda Damon

**- Non je suis une sorte d'ami à Elena.** Lui répondit Ryan

Une sorte d'ami ? Est-ce qu'il sous entendait qu'on était ce genre d'ami qui couche ensemble sans être en couple ? Je crois bien que oui vu les regards que ce lancent Damon et Ryan, Matt ayant vu leur petit duel se leva et porta un toast.

Je voudrais porter un toast à Elena, grâce à toi on peut passer une soirée normale sans que tu es envie de manger le seul humain de la bande que je suis, Jérémy ne compte pas car c'est ton frère, et tu ne mangeras jamais ton frère. Et je finirais en disant à Damon que tu nous as manqué, et je parle pour tout le monde, Mystic Fall était bien calme sans toi.

Merci Matt, sur ce beau discours je vais chercher les boissons, lui dis-je en riant

Je voyais bien que Damon était choqué par l'aveu de Matt, je me dirigeais dans la cuisine, Damon me rejoignit et me lança sans préavis :

**- C'est quoi ce délire, tu as bien vite remplacé mon frère ?**

**- Mes histoires avec ton frère ne te regardent pas. Et je ne vois pas ce que s peut te faire.**

**- Tu m'as bien dit dans le cimetière que tu pensais tout les jours à moi, pas tant que ça à ce que je vois.**

**- Ne confond pas tout Damon, et puis ce n'est pas moi qui rentrer à Mystic Fall sans aller voir les gens que j'aime, car tu vois ce soir tu as des amis, et ils t'ont avoué que tu leurs avais manqué mais toi tu t'en fous comme d'habitude, tu ne penses qu'à toi, au lieu d'aller seul dans un cimetière tu aurais pu aller voir tes amis ! **

Le reste de l'apéro se passa dans une bonne ambiance, Damon ne parla pratiquement pas, il fixait sans arrêt Ryan, ce dernier faisait comme si il ne voyait rien, au moment où j'invitais mes invités à passer à table, je reçu un texto d'Isabella :

« _Rejoins moi dans 5 minutes au coin de la rue, dis aux autres que tu as oublié une bouteille dans ta voiture_ »

5 minutes plus tard j'étais au rendez vous.

**- Merci d'être venu, je voulais te parler sans que personne ne nous entende.**

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Oh rien de grave, juste pour te dire que Damon est plus que jaloux, j'espère qu'il ne va pas arracher la tête de Ryan avant le dessert.**

**- T'es sérieuse là ?**

**- C'est juste une image, rassure toi, et Ryan s'est se défendre. En tout cas il prend son rôle bien au sérieux, il te couve du regard, je pense que tu devrais te mettre en moi et Ryan pour le repas, comme ça Damon verra qu'on est bien copine et toi pas jalouse et Ryan pourra faire son boulot de mec.**

**- Ok**

Je m'installais comme convenu entre Ryan et Isabella, comme tout gentleman, Ryan me tira ma chaise pour que je puisse m'installer, il me murmura à l'oreille que j'étais magnifique ce soir sachant pertinemment que Damon écoutait se qu'il me disait.

Durant tout le repas, je riais avec Isabella et les filles, elle avait de très bonnes histoires à raconter, elle s'entendait très bien avec Caroline et Bonnie, Ryan ne cessa durant le repas à me replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles ou de me faire un bisou sur la joue quand je riais. Les garçons parlait évidemment de sport et posais pleins de questions sur le métier de Ryan.

Une fois le diner terminé les filles m'aidèrent à débarrasser la table, Matt était rentré chez lui et Tyler et Caroline partirent eux aussi, Bonnie et Jérémy nous souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et partirent à l'étage, il ne restait qu'Isabella, Damon et Ryan.

**- Damon on va y aller nous aussi, Ryan et Elena ont peut-être envie de rester seule maintenant ?** lui dit Isabella

Je leur souhaitais une bonne fin de soirée, et partis dans la cuisine ranger, je crus pendant un instant que Damon allait réellement arracher la tête de Ryan quand Isabella avait parlé. J'entendis Ryan les raccompagné.

Je pris une assiette dans les mains pour la mettre dans le lave vaisselle, quand je sentis quelqu'un se colla à moi et me tenir les hanches fermement, je tournais ma tête pour apercevoir Damon qui nicha sa tête dans mon cou, il m'embrassa le cou et commença à faire remonter doucement ma robe, il m'avait pris au dépourvu je ne savais pas comment réagir, de toute manière il ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir, en me mordillant l'oreille il me chuchota :

**- Tu m'as rendu fou ce soir, est ce qu'il t'embrasse aussi bien que moi ? Je suis sure que non. La nuit c'est moi dans tes rêves. Tu te rappelles de nos baisers ? La fois dans le motel, de la façon** **dont tu t'es jetée sur moi pour m'embrasser, de toute la passion qu'il y avait dans ce baiser, de mes mains sur ton corps, de tes bras qui maintenait mon corps collait contre le tien, je suis sure que tu rêves de se qui se serait produit si ton frère ne serait pas intervenu. Tu aurais enroulé tes jambes autour de moi, je t'aurais plaqué contre le mur, embrassé, mordillé tes magnifiques lèvres, j'aurais descendu lentement dans ton cou comme ceci,** pour accompagner ses paroles il descendit dans mon cou et me parsema de baisers, **j'aurais ouvert ton chemisier et embrassé tes seins, tu aurais déchiré ma chemise et crée une friction entre nos sexes, tu aurais accroché tes mains dans mes cheveux. Il n'y aurait eu que toi et moi, je t'aurais ramené dans notre chambre, allongé sur le lit, enlevé ton jeans, j'aurais laissé glissés mes mains le long de tes jambes jusqu'à remonter à ta petite culotte, **il faisait glisser en même temps ses mains sur mes jambes nues sous ma robe,** et là j'aurais …**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, je ne le sentis plus contre moi, il n'y avait plus ses mains sur mes jambes, ni sa bouche contre mon cou, il était parti, j'avais du mal à respirer et n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

J'entendis Ryan rentrer dans la maison.

**- J'y vais Elena, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, j'espère qu'on se reverra. Et pour mon impression de mec, je peux te dire que ce Damon est fou de toi, j'ai bien cru qu'il me tuerait avant la fin du repas. Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves.**

**- Merci pour tout, tu as été un vrai gentleman**

Il m'embrassa la joue et parti.

**- C'est sure que je vais faire de beaux rêves,** dis-je pour moi-même

Je laissais le ménage pour le lendemain et partie à mon tour dans ma chambre avec des images pleins la tête grâce à Damon.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**

**A la prochaine.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos messages,mais je vous remercie cela aide beaucoup à écrire.

pour me faire pardonner je vous post le nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Ma nuit fût agitée, à qui la faute ? Damon avait peuplé tout mes rêves, sans autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment catholiques. Je filais à la douche pour m'enlever toute cette sueur.

Je voulais Damon plus que tout au monde mais Jérémy avait raison je ne le voulais pas pour une nuit mais pour toutes les nuits. Je ne veux pas le partager, ce que je souhaite surtout c'est construire quelque chose avec lui mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce que lui veut, peut être à une époque il l'aurait fait ? Et encore je ne suis pas sure mais maintenant après tout ces mois d'absence je ne sais pas si il joue juste avec moi ou si il est sincère. Est-ce que si je craque et tombe dans ses bras, le lendemain matin je me retrouverais seule, car si c'est le cas je ne suis pas sure de le supporter.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortit de mes songes

**- Allo ?**

**- Salut Elena, c'est Isabella comment ça va ?**

**- Très bien et toi ?**

**- Ça va merci, je t'appelle car cette après-midi j'ai la pension des Salvatore pour moi toute seule, et je voulais t'inviter avec Caroline et Bonnie a passé une journée entre fille.**

**- Pas de problème pour moi, à quelle heure je viens ?**

**- Vers 13 heures.**

**- Ok à toute à l'heure.**

J'avais convenu avec Caro et Bonnie que je passais les prendre pour aller voir Isabella, au début j'avais eu peur que Bonnie ne veuille pas venir, mais contre toute attente elle accepta, à croire que son petit voyage lui avait fait changer d'avis sur les vampires.

A 13 heures nous sonna à la porte du manoir, Isabella nous ouvrit instantanément, à croire qu'elle nous attendait derrière la porte.

**- Salut les filles !** Entrez.

**- Merci de ton invitation,** dit Caroline

**- Comment se fait il que tu es la maison pour toi ?** ne pus m'empêcher de demander

**- Damon m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, il est assez bizarre depuis hier soir, qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant ce soir.**

**- Ah,** fus ma seule réponse, prendre l'air ? Depuis quand Damon faisait ce genre de chose ?

**- Tu sais peut-être quelque chose, non ?** me demanda Caroline

**- Euh non pourquoi tu dis sa ?**

**- Parce qu'on te connait, et tu nous dis pas tout !** répondit Bonnie

**- Pas du tout.**

**- Oh que si, tu as intérêt de tout déballer !**

**- Et pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je passe une après midi avec des vampires et que au sinon je te donne un anévrisme.**

Je riais à sa réplique, jamais elle nous ferait du mal délibérément.

**- Je vais vous le dire mais pas parce que tu nous fais des pseudos menaces mais parce que je ne peux pas le garder pour moi.**

**- Allons dans le salon, et boire un bon cocktail pour ça.** Nous dit Isabella

Une fois installé et un verre d'alcool dans la main, je commençai à leur expliquais ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il était parti la veille.

**- Disons que Damon m'a allumé.**

**- Comment ça allumé ?** demanda Caroline

**- Il m'a dit des choses coquines à l'oreille, et ses mains étaient un peu baladeuses, je ne sais pas combien de temps sa a duré, pour moi j'avais l'impression que s'était une éternité et une seconde à la fois, mais tout d'un coup il avait disparu, partit.**

**- On dirait que la présence de Ryan a fait de l'effet à notre cher Damon,** dit Isabella

**- Oui mais je ne veux pas que se soit juste physique, **ajoutai-je

**- Ne t'inquiet pas pour ça, vu son comportement hier soir, je suis sure que c'est bien plus profond que tu ne le penses. **Continua Isabella

**- Assez parler de garçon, on est là pour s'amuser un peu, **dit caroline

Nous en étions déjà à notre 3ème verre, nous avion envie de danser, l'alcool surement, alors nous poussâmes tout les canapés du salon sur le côté pour se faire une grande piste de danse, on ferma les rideaux et mis des bougies un peu partout pour se faire une ambiance tamisée.

Isabella alla dans sa chambre chercher sa collection de cd, pendant ce temps je fis un petit tour à l'étage pour aller dans la chambre de Stefan, j'étais nostalgique des moments que j'ai passé dans cet endroit, Stefan m'avait fait vivre des moments fabuleux quand j'étais humaine.

En partant de sa chambre vide, la curiosité me poussa à aller dans la chambre de Damon, doucement je pénétrais dedans, rien n'avait changé, je partis dans sa salle de bain, je les toujours trouver magnifique et je dois avouer que j'ai toujours rêvé me doucher dedans, et même voir plus…

Je m'assis sur son lit, très confortable, bien plus que le mien, je posais ma tête sur l'oreiller et passa mes mains dessous, je sentis alors un papier, je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir ce bout de papier, c'était une photo de moi, je souriais sur dessus, je reconnus cette photo c'était Caroline qu'il l'avait prise lors d'une soirée au Mystic Grill, comment se faisait-il que Damon les en sa possession ? Et sous son oreiller, est ce qu'il l'a regardé avant de se coucher ? Cette idée me réchauffa mon cœur mort, mais je ne voulais pas trop espérer, trop peur de la déception. Je remis la photo à sa place, mais juste avant j'embrassais le derrière de la photo pour laisser une trace de mes lèvres avec mon rouge à lèvre.

Ces draps portaient son odeur, et comme une collégienne je me mis à sentir les draps, et à serrer fort son oreiller pour m'imprégner de son odeur.

**- Elena on t'entend renifler les affaires de Damon d'ici !** Me cria Caroline d'en bas

**- Satané vampire,** lui répondis-je, **c'est bon j'arrive.**

Arriver en bas je leur dis :

**- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il sent bon !**

**- On ne te reproche rien, on aimerait juste éviter de t'entendre avoir un orgasme en sniffant ses affaires quand on est avec toi,** me dit Bonnie

**- Très drôle,** lui répondis-je

**- Elle a raison, tu commençais à gémir,** ajouta isabelle

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais gémis, maintenant j'avais honte

**- On ne devait pas danser ?** demandai-je l'air de rien

**- Si, musique !** cria Caroline

Nous dansâmes comme des folles, au sens littérale, nous étions à fond dans les classiques, on s'était fait des couettes pour interpréter tout l'album des spice girls, on riait toutes, cela nous faisait du bien de ne pas se prendre au sérieux, au bout bonne heure nous voulions changer de registre, revenir dans notre décennie. Isabella nous mis heavy cross de Gossip, rien de mieux pour se défouler, nous sautions de partout avec nos couettes sur la tête.

**- Arrêter de sautiller de partout, moi je ne peux pas aller aussi vite que vous,** se plaignit Bonnie

Alors nous commençâmes à danser lentement, très lentement, ce n'était pas facile de faire des déhancher doucement, on aurait dit qu'on nous avait mis sur pose.

**- Vous êtes très drôle les filles !**

Bonnie commença à faire comme nous, on devait drôle à voir dans ces positions.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? **

Nous eûmes toutes un cri de surprise, on n'avait pas entendu Damon entré, trop concentré sur nos pas de danse.

**- On danse, sa ne se voit pas ?** lui dit Caroline

**- Non désolé blondie on dirait plutôt que vous jouez au jeu des mimes, et sa fait peur !**

**- Aller viens un peu avec nous, sa te feras du bien,** lui dit Isabella

**- Ok mai si vous me mettez un truc qui bouge !**

**- A parce que Gossip sa ne bouge pas assez pour toi ?** demanda Bonnie

**- Vu comme vous dansez dessus, je ne pense pas,** se moqua-t-il de nous

Il fallait juste que j'oublie que Damon était maintenant avec nous et continuais de danser, très simple, discrètement j'enlevais mes couettes et me fit un chignon. Isabella alla mettre une nouvelle musique que je ne connaissais pas, mais elle allait très vite, bien plus qu'heavy cross, c'est sure bonnie n'allait pas tenir le rythme.

Caroline avait vu que je m'étais un peu renfermée et ne dansée plus vraiment depuis l'arrivée de Damon, alors elle me prit les mains pour m'entrainer avec elle dans sa danse, elle me forçait à plier les genoux et me faisait tournoyer sur place, je commençais à me lâcher. On se détacha les cheveux et commença à agiter notre chevelure comme des rock stars, j'adorais faire cela, avec les filles on le faisait à chaque fois, Isabella et Bonnie nous imitèrent aussi. A la fin de la chanson Isabella nous dit :

**- On fait une pose cocktail, sa ma donnait soif tout ça, et puis Bonnie va nous faire une crise cardiaque si on n'arrête pas un peu.**

On se posa tous sur les canapés qui étaient collés au niveau des jambes et mis les uns face au autres, on s'installa de façon à être à côté et en face en même temps, on allongea tous nos jambes sur le canapé qu'on avait en face de nous. Bien évidemment on s'était arrangée pour que je sois à côté de Damon. Isabella nous apporta à boire et mis une nouvelle chanson. Dés que je te vois de Vanessa Paradis, j'étais sure qu'elle avait fait exprès de mettre cette chanson.

Damon me regardait mais je n'osais pas tourner la tête dans sa direction. Les premières paroles de la chanson débutèrent :

_Dès qu'j'te vois, je sais que c'est toi  
Oui je sais que c'est toi, oui je sais que c'est toi  
Dès que tu me vois, tu sais que c'est moi  
Oui tu sais que c'est moi, oui tu sais que c'est moi_

En entendant ce premier couplet je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Damon, il ne tourna pas le regard quand nos yeux s'accrochèrent.

_[Refrain] :  
Est-ce que si on l'avait fait  
On s'ferait l'effet  
Que l'on se fait chaque fois ?  
Si on l'avait fait  
On s'ferait l'effet que l'on se fait ?_

_Dès qu'je te vois  
Comment ce fait  
Dès qu'je te vois_

_J'avoue ce jeu me tue_  
_Si tu me dis adieu_

_Dès que j'te vois, je sais que c'est toi_  
_Oui je sais que c'est toi, oui je sais que c'est toi_

_Ce vous, ce je, ce tu_  
_Qui jouent avec le feu_

_Dès que j'te vois, je sais que c'est toi_  
_Oui je sais que c'est toi, oui je sais que c'est toi_

On ne se lâcha pas du regard, personne ne parlait, les filles sirotaient leur cocktail en silence. Je commençais à avoir chaud.

_Je ne résiste plus  
J'ai vu dans ton regard  
Des remords disparus  
Je rentre, il est trop tard_

Le regard que me lançait Damon me faisait tourner la tête, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me faire passer un message.

_[Refrain]_

_Dès qu'j'te vois_  
_Comment ce fait_

_Dès qu'je te vois_  
_Dès qu'je te vois_

_[Refrain]_

_Est-ce que si on l'avait fait_  
_Si on l'avait fait_  
_Je sais qu'c'est toi_  
_Est-ce que si on l'avait fait_  
_Si on l'avait fait_  
_Je sais qu'c'est toi_

La chanson se termina et je n'osais pas bouger, l'air était électrique et Damon continuait de me fixer. Isabella nous remit des chansons rythmées, Damon se pencha vers moi toujours en me fixant et me dit :

**- Danses avec moi**

Ce n'était pas une question, il me prit ma main et j'eus l'impression de voler jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il me faisait tourner en rond, me jeta même en l'air, c'était très agréable de danser avec lui, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de danser ce genre de danse avec lui. Il était très bon danseur. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à voler dans tout les sens, il se mit derrière moi et ralentit le rythme, on était dans la même position que la veille, lui collait à moi. Il avait une main sur mon ventre et j'avais l'impression d'être bercé, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras.

**- On se ferrait toujours le même effet,** me dit-il

Je me retournais et le fixait

**- Quoi ?**

**- Si on l'avait fait ou si on le fait, on se ferra toujours le même effet,** ajouta-t-il

La chanson, je n'avais pas fait le lien tout de suite

**- Et Isabella ? tu en fais quoi ?** lui demandai-je. J'espérais qu'il m'avoue que tout cette histoire était un mensonge, qu'il était de la même famille mais au lieu de sa, il me dit doucement :

**- Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir.**

**- T'es vraiment qu'un con, **lui dis-je avant de partir dans la cuisine pour récupérer mes affaires, il ne voulait pas de moi, en tout cas pas comme moi je voulais de lui. Une fois revenu dans le salon je demandai à Isabella si elle pouvait ramener les filles chez elle, puis je quittais la maison comme si elle brulait, je regardais une dernière fois Damon et ne comprit pas l'expression qu'il arborait, du regret ?

Une fois dehors il essaya de me rattraper mais je l'interrompis :

**- Ne penses même pas à me suivre, et puis pour ta gouverne je sais qu'Isabella et toi vous êtes de la même famille, alors arrête ton manège.**

**- Je sais que tu sais.**

**- Quoi ? pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

**- Pour la même raison que toi.**

**- Et c'est quoi ma raison, monsieur je sais tout ?**

**- Me rendre jaloux**

Mince.

**- Au revoir Damon.**

**- Avoue que j'ai raison. **

Je partis aussi vite que possible avec mon 4x4, il avait dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée de savoir pour me rendre jalouse. Je me sentais vraiment conne en cet instant, Damon me faisait perdre mes moyens.

* * *

laisser une trace de votre passage, sa motive à écrire.

Bisous


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou,

merci pour vos messages, et merci aux anonymes.

voici la suite comme promis

* * *

_Je partis aussi vite que possible avec mon 4x4, il avait dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée de savoir pour me rendre jalouse. Je me sentais vraiment conne en cet instant, Damon me faisait perdre mes moyens._

En rentrant chez moi, je trouvais Jérémy qui faisait à manger.

**- Salut Jer.**

**- Salut, ça va ?**

**- Ça pourrait aller mieux.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'à fait Damon ?**

**- Qui te dit que c'est lui ?**

**- Elena …**

**- Bon d'accord, il savait que je savais qu'Isabella et lui c'était pour de faux.**

**- Ah et où est le problème ?**

**- Il essaye de me rendre jalouse et joue avec mes nerfs**

**- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu fais ? il y a pas un proverbe qui dit ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse ? **

**- Tu es censé me soutenir pas l'inverse.**

**- Je te soutiens mais avoue que tu n'as pas de quoi t'énerver sur lui sur ce coup, que tu lui en veuille parce qu'il rentrait à Mystic Fall sans te le dire, je suis d'accord, mais pas là-dessus.**

**- C'est vrai, j'y suis allée un peu fort, en plus j'ai laissé en plan Bonnie et Caro là-bas.**

**- En faite j'avais un service à te demander ?**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser la maison pendant deux/trois jours ?**

**- Je vais dormir où ?**

**- Euh… j'avais pensé…**

**- J'espère que tu ne vas pas dire chez les Salvatore.**

**- Si je dis oui il se passe quoi ?**

**- Jer, qu'est ce que je vais leur dire surtout après la scène que j'ai fait chez eux.**

**- S'il te plait Elena, sa fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas été seul avec Bonnie, et je ne suis pas sur que tu veuilles entendre …**

**- Stop c'est bon, n'en dis pas plus je vais appeler Isabella.**

**- Merci tu es la meilleure.**

**- Ouais c'est ça, en tout cas tu m'en dois une !**

Je préparais mes affaires pour quelques jours, et appeler Isabella pour la prévenir, bien sur elle accepta immédiatement, lorsque j'arrivais chez les Salvatore, Isabella et moi montâmes à l'étage pour poser mes affaires, je vis qu'elle me dirigea vers la chambre de Stefan.

**- Euh Isabella, cela ne te dérange pas si je ne dors pas dans cette chambre, je ne me vois pas trop aller là où on dormait avec Stefan, et plus il n'est pas là, je ne suis pas très à l'aise.**

**- Oh bien sur, il reste encore une chambre libre, mais elle est à côté de celle de Damon.**

**- Sa ne me dérange pas.**

**- Ok, alors comme ça, tu t'es fait virée de chez toi par ton frère.**

**- Je comprends qu'il veuille avoir de l'espace avec Bonnie, trois jours ici ne vont pas me tuer !**

**- Je suis ravie, cela me fait de la compagnie, on ne peut pas dire que Damon parle beaucoup. Je suis désolée Elena pour tout à l'heure, je te promets qu'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il savait que tu savais.**

**- Ne t'inquiet pas, je sais que ce n'est pas toi qu'il lui a dit.**

**- J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuille, sa te dit d'aller boire un peu ?**

**- Oui j'ai faim**

On descendit nous chercher des poches de sang dans le congélateur du sous-sol, une fois installé dans le salon, je vis Damon dans la pièce à coté entrain de faire du sport, il était torse nu et soulevé des altères. Bien évidemment c'est sans gêne que je me mis à admirer ces muscles qui bouchés au rythme de ses mouvements, je trouvais qu'il était plus musclé qu'avant.

C'est en me faisant cette réflexion que je me rendis compte que j'avais toujours maté Damon, enfaite depuis que je le connaissais. Il avait des abdominaux magnifiques, son jeans était assez bas pour me laisser apercevoir ses hanches et son v qui laisser place à l'imagination.

Je sentis qu'on me tapait sur le bras, en faite Isabella me donnait des coups de coude, je ne compris pas tout de suite, lorsque je la regardais elle me fit les gros yeux et un signe de tête vers Damon.

Lorsque je ré-regardai dans la direction de Damon, je le voyais tout sourire entrain de s'essuyer le cou. Et là je compris, si j'étais en train d'admirer ces abdos et la partie bien plus au sud de son anatomie cela voulait dire qu'il était retourné et en d'autre terme il me voyait le reluquer sans gène, bravo Elena, tu ne pouvais pas mieux faire.

**- Je vais me doucher,** nous lança Damon

Damon nu dans sa douche, mon fantasme.

**- Ma porte ne sera pas fermée à clé,** rajouta-t-il

Une fois qu'il était monté, Isabella me dit avec le sourire dans sa voix :

**- Je crois bien que c'était une invitation à la rejoindre.**

**- Et je crois que je vais le faire.**

**- Quoi ? deviendrais-tu audacieuse ?**

**- Oui, enfaite j'ai juste une petite revanche à prendre.**

**- Bon courage alors.**

Une fois que j'entendis l'eau coulée, je me glissai doucement dans sa chambre. Super et maintenant qu'est ce que je fais ?

Comme si Isabella avait lu dans mes pensées, elle m'envoya la réponse par texto :

_« Tu n'as pas de serviette dans ta chambre, Damon en a dans le placard de la salle de bain »_

Je lui répondis : _« merci beaucoup ! »_

En prenant mon souffle je rentrai dans la salle de bain, humm quelle fesses, je me dirigeai vers le placard et l'ouvris, Damon sursauta et se retournas.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais fait sursauter Damon, lui qui entendait toujours tout.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** me demanda-t-il

**- Je n'avais pas de serviette dans ma chambre et vu que tu n'avais pas fermé la porte à clé …**

**- Alors tu es venue me maté un peu plus ?**

C'est avec pleins d'assurance que je répondis :

**- Oui c'est vrai, sa ne te dérange pas que je m'assois sur le lavabo pendant que tu finis, j'aurais un meilleur angle de vision sur ton corps comme ça. **

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais dit ça, et lui non plus d'ailleurs à en voir sa tête. Vu qu'il ne répondit rien, je m'assis sur le lavabo et soutenais son regard pour lui faire voir que j'allais aller jusqu'au bout.

Il reprit alors sa douche mais resta devant moi, il ne se douchait plus mais se caressait le corps, la température avait du monter d'au moins 20 degrés dans cette salle de bain.

Il fallait que je sois audacieuse comme l'avait dit Isabelle, et ne pas me démonter face à Damon, il avait bien plus de répandant que moi. C'est alors que je me mis à détailler tout son corps, et je peux vous assurer qu'il était très bien proportionné.

Quand il termina, je me redressais sur mes pieds, il sortit de la cabine douche et enroula une serviette autour de lui.

**- Merci pour ce spectacle,** lui dis-je

**- On recommence quand tu veux, mais sache que tu m'en dois un aussi.**

**- Non je crois qu'on est quitte, mais je pense que cela ne me dérangera pas de recommencer.**

**- On est loin d'être quitte,** il se rapprocha de moi, **je n'ai pas eu le plaisir d'admirer les deux côtés moi,** pour accompagner ses paroles il me caressa avec ses doigts de ma nuque jusqu'à mes fesses, **et sa n'avait pas duré aussi longtemps.  
**

**- C'est vrai on n'est pas quitte.**

Je pris la serviette dans son placard, et toujours pour le provoquer je me mis à sentir la serviette devant lui, elle sentait son odeur.

**- Bonne nuit Damon,** je lui embrassais la joue avant de quitter sa chambre pour me diriger vers la mienne, une bonne douche froide ne me fera pas de mal.

J'étais assez fière de moi sur ce coup, une fois douchée j'enfilais un mini short et un débardeur, et retourna voir Isabella que j'avais laissé en plan.

**- Sexy miss Gilbert,** me dit-elle

**- Pas de doute tu es bien de la même famille que Damon.**

**- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Alors cette séance douche a été chaude non ?**

**- Oh que oui ! j'ai les hormones en dessus dessous.**

**- Jte comprend. Bon moi aussi je vais me doucher et puis me coucher, a demain.**

**- Bonne nuit.**

**- J'allais oublier, Caroline veut qu'on participe à une course de charité demain, il faudra juste qu'on court normalement et ne pas finir dernière ni première.**

**- Caroline a toujours le don de nous faire faire n'importe quoi,** lui dis-je en rigolant.

Une fois seule, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine me servir un verre d'eau. Damon était devant l'évier ses mains contre le plan de travail, je passai à côté de lui et essayai de m'attrapai un verre qui était trop haut pour moi.

**- Attend je vais t'aider.**

Il se plaça dans mon dos, et attrapa le verre au-dessus de ma tête, il me mit le verre devant moi mais ne se recula pas. Lorsque je me retournais, nos corps se retrouvaient coller l'un à l'autre.

Il me fixait, on ne parla pas. Je me soulevais pour m'assoir sur le plan de travail, de cette manière Damon se retrouva entre mes jambes. Je pris mon verre d'eau et le bus en regardant Damon dans les yeux. Une goutte d'eau s'échappa et s'échoua dans mon cou pour descendre entre mes seins. Damon rattrapa la goute avec son doigt en effleurant ma poitrine au passage et la porta à sa bouche.

**- Je suis toujours en colère contre toi,** lui lançai-je

**- Je sais princesse, **il s'approcha de moi, me déposa un baiser sur la joue, **bonne nuit princesse**, il descendit dans mon cou, je penchais la tête par reflexe, il m'embrassa le cou et me serra plus fort contre lui en me maintenant les hanches, **fais de beaux rêves.**

Il monta avec une vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre, j'étais de plus en plus confuse de nos échanges, nous n'avions jamais été aussi proche physiquement, et je savais très bien que deux amis n'étaient pas proche de cette façon.

A mon tour je montais me coucher, une fois dans mon lit j'écoutais tous ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Damon, je me demandais si il faisait la même chose de son côté.

Je n'entendais plus de bruit venant de sa chambre, j'en déduisais donc qu'il était couché dans son lit, au bout d'une minute de silence je l'entendis dire assez fort :

**- Putain !**

Je me redressais instinctivement et ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander à travers le mur sachant très bien qu'il m'entendrait :

**- Tout va bien ?**

Pour toute réponse je reçu un texto :

_« À ce que je vois tu as trouvé mon vice caché sous mon oreiller D.»_

Il parler de la photo de moi qu'il cachait, et que j'avais embrassé pour laisser la trace de mes lèvres. D'où le putain, il avait s'en doute la voir.

_« Est ce dérangeant ? E »_

_« Non au contraire, la prochaine fois laisse moi ta petite culotte D.»_

Je regardais le mur en imaginant Damon allongeait sur son lit avec ma photo à côté de lui entrain de m'écrire des textos, cela me fit rire, de se parler avec le portable alors qu'on est à côté. Je reçu un second message :

_« Et on pourrait savoir pourquoi tu étais venu dans ma chambre ? Pour la seconde fois dans la même journée D.»_

_« J'étais venue m'imprégner de ton odeur… E.»_

_« Je viens de te laisser une de mes chemises devant ta porte, si tu veux avoir mon odeur sur toi, tu peux dormir avec… Dors bien ma princesse accro à mon corps D. »_

Je me levais pour aller voir, et effectivement il y avait une chemise de Damon par terre, je la pris et l'enfilais à la place de mon pyjama. Comme une vraie droguée en manque je me mis à renifler la chemise, cette odeur m'avait trop manqué, j'envoyais un dernier message :

_« Merci, délicieux … E. »_

Le lendemain matin, je ne me réveillais pas complètement, je vivais un moment où la réalité se confond à ses rêves, et dans mon rêve il y avait Damon bien sur. On était dans la chambre de motel, la scène se situait juste avant que je me lève du lit pour sortir de la chambre, mais là dans mon rêve je ne sort pas du lit, au lieu de ça je me retourne vers Damon. Il me regarde avec ses yeux azur, et doucement je fais glisser ma jambe sur lui me rapprochant de lui. Il se retourna pour qu'on soit l'un en face de l'autre. Je fis glisser ma main dans ses cheveux puis je rapprochai mon visage du sien, nos lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi.

Je pouvais réellement sentir son souffle sur moi, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me rendis compte que nos lèvres étaient réellement très proches.

La tentation était trop grande et j'avais encore les images de mon rêve dans la tête, nos intimités étaient trop proche l'une de l'autre, j'étais à moitié sur lui, il était torse nu et je sentais sa peau sur la mienne vu que sa chemise que je portais était remontée pendant la nuit.

Nos respirations étaient devenues saccadées, avec son bras il me colla à lui, et doucement comme pour me demander mon accord il déboutonna les derniers boutons de ma chemise puis il fit passer les pans de la chemise dans mon dos, il me laissa plus que les deux boutons qui recouvrées ma poitrine.

J'avais l'impression de toujours rêver, nos lèvres étaient toujours aussi proche, elles s'effleuraient presque. Je laissais glisser ma main contre son torse tout en fermant les yeux. J'étais si bien contre lui, je ne voulais pas bouger par peur que ce moment se termine.

Il m'embrassa à la commissure de mes lèvres et dévia sur ma joue, il continua vers mon cou tout en me parsemant de baisers, il remontât vers mes oreilles en les mordillant et me dit :

**- Tu es si belle dans ma chemise**

**- Je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de réveil**

**- Techniquement c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus.**

**- Oh et qu'est ce que tu faisais dans mon lit ?**

**- Vu que tu es dans ma maison, ceci est mon lit aussi.**

**- Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais dans ce lit précisément ?**

**- J'ai entendu des gémissements venant de cette chambre alors je suis venu voir ce qui ce passait mais quand j'ai vu le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux je n'ai pas pu partir.**

**- Des gémissements ?**

**- Oui comme ça : humm Damon**

**- Tu dis n'importe quoi !**

**- Non non et je t'ai même filmé, pour avoir un souvenir pour quand je serais seul dans mon lit …**

**- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?**

**- Pourquoi je croyais que je disais n'importe quoi ?**

**- Oui et je ne te crois toujours pas.**

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et mit en route une vidéo, moi en l'occurrence quelques minutes plutôt.

**- Ferme sa tout de suite, c'est non je te crois, et efface sa !**

**- Oh non, tu gémis mon nom, cette vidéo n'a pas de prix. Maintenant va t'habiller je te rappelle que tu as une course de charité aujourd'hui.**

* * *

**j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop de cette fin, je pense que vous vous attendez au vrai baiser, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, ils ont encore deux trois trucs à régler.  
**

**laissez moi vos impressions.  
**

**a très vite  
**

**bis  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

voici la suite.

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à croire se qui venait de se passer ce matin, j'avais bien cru que Damon allait m'embrasser. Pour me changer l'esprit et me calmer je partis me doucher en vitesse. Une fois sous la douche j'entendis Caroline au salon qui était déjà arrivée.

Une fois ma douche finie je m'enroulais dans la serviette de Damon, et repartie dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Bien évidemment Caroline m'avait prévu une tenue sur mon lit, mini short rose et débardeur noir avec en rose inscrit « lutte contre le cancer ». Une fois la tenue enfilée je descendis rejoindre les filles.

Caroline et Isabella étaient dans le salon et elles portaient la même tenue que moi.

**- ****Salut les filles,** leur lançai-je

**- ****Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un bonjour ?** me demanda Damon

**- ****On s'est déjà dit bonjour dans ma chambre,** lui dis-je avec une lueur de défi dans le regard

Il se rapprocha de moi et me dit :

**- ****Demain ce sera à toi de venir me dire bonjour…**

**- ****Si tu me laisses une chemise pour dormir.**

**- ****Vous dites si on vous dérange,** nous lança Caroline en riant

**- ****A vrai dire oui, vous nous dérangez un peu blondie.**

**- ****Non pas du tout, on y va ? **renchéris-je

**- ****Il manque un retardaire**, dit Caroline en regardant Damon

**- ****N'y penses même pas blondie.**

**- ****Oh que si, tu viens et avec ta tenue, elle est sur ton lit.**

**- ****Non.**

**- ****Si.**

**- ****Non.**

- **Dis-toi que comme ça tu pourras tranquillement regarder le derrière d'Elena.**

**- ****Et ça ne va pas de dire ça !** lui dis-je

**- ****Tu sais trouver les mots pour me convaincre blondie. **

**- ****De toute façon tu es obligé de venir, tu es en équipe avec Elena.**

**- ****En équipe ? **demandai-je

**- ****Oui en faite la course se fait en trois temps : le premier une course de 5 km, dés que les deux personnes qui forment une équipe a fini les 5 km ils doivent s'attacher une jambe ensemble et doivent parcourir 2 km avec leur jambe attachée et pour finir l'un des co-équipiers se bande les yeux et l'autre l'aide à avancer pendant 2 km. **

**- ****Tu comptais nous dire ça quand ? **demanda Damon

**- ****Bah maintenant**

**- ****Qui fait équipe avec moi ? **interrogea Isabella

**- ****Matt, tu sais il était là au diner chez Elena. Et moi je suis avec Tyler, Bonnie et Jérémy nous rejoigne là-bas aussi, maintenant Damon dépêche toi de t'habiller !**

Nous attendons Damon en silence, une fois qu'il redescendit je ne pus retenir ma surprise et commença à rire :

**- ****Tu vas regretter de te moquer de moi, Gilbert !**

**- ****Oh non, c'est trop irréaliste pour que ce soit vrai, **je riais de plus belle, je crois que c'est aussi toute cette tension qui me faisait craquer. La devant moi il y avait un Damon dans un short noir et un tee-shirt noir avec les mêmes inscriptions que nous en rose, je n'avais jamais vu Damon en short et surtout avec du rose**.**

**- ****Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard, on y va ! **nous lança Isabella

30 minutes plus tard nous nous trouvons tous sur la ligne de départ pour la course, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Les 5 km de courses se passaient bien, on allait tous au même rythme enfin surtout au rythme de Matt et Jérémy. Arrivée à la prochaine étape des intervenants nous attachaient les jambes à notre partenaire.

**- ****Bon les amis, bon courage et que personne ne s'entre-tue, **nous dit Caroline

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile, au bout de 5 minutes nous n'avions toujours pas avancé, nos capacités vampirique ne nous aider pas pour cette étape, il fallait de la coordination avec con co-équipiers. Autant dire que Damon et moi avons du mal à se coordonner.

**- Commençons à marcher, sa sera plus facile,** me dit Damon

Nous commencions donc à marcher, ni lui ni moi ne parlâmes, je supportai mal ce silence alors je lui demandai :

**- ****Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Stefan ?**

**- ****Non.**

**- ****Depuis quand ne l'as-tu pas vu ?**

**- ****Depuis que je suis parti de Mystic Fall.**

**- ****Il ne te manque pas ?**

**- ****Non nous avons une relation un peu particulière, on peut rester des années sans se voir, et toi il te manque ?**

**- ****Oui un peu.** Je vis Damon fronçait des sourcils. **Il a toujours été là pour moi et du jour au lendemain je ne le vois plus, je ne sais même pas comment il va.** Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui dire, j'avais un peu menti, on se parlait par sms avec Stefan, il était en France et il allait bien mais je ne voulais pas lui dire. **Mais bon je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, à ce que je vois c'est un attrait commun au Salvatore !** j'étais un peu sèche mais c'était la vérité je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné son comportement, il fallait qu'il me prouve qu'il tenait à moi.

**- ****Il a toujours été là pour toi ? tu rigoles j'espère ? et sa période éventreur ? il était là peut être ? et moi alors, je suis resté des mois à te soutenir sa ne compte pas ?**

**- ****Si bien sure, je t'ai remercié pour sa et je te signal que c'est pour te sauver qu'il a fait sa !**

**- ****Et j'aurais préféré mourir !**

**- ****Pardon ? **

- **Tu as très compris, tu crois que c'était simple pour moi ? d'être tous les jours à tes côtés, de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, de te voir amoureuse de mon frère, de te voir espérer le voir rentrer, tu ne lui en voulais même pas de tuer pleins de personnes alors que moi tu ne m'as jamais rien épargné. Est-ce qu'une fois tu t'es mise à ma place ? Est ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de voir la personne qu'on aime être heureuse dans les bras d'un autre ?**

**- ****Non…** dis-je faiblement

**- ****Tu es une capricieuse Elena, tout dois tourner comme tu l'as décidé, tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à ce que je reste, tu m'as rendu mon humanité et ensuite tu l'as piétiné. Tu m'as donné des faut espoirs ! Ce baiser au motel a été merveilleux et c'est toi qui me l'as donné, en plus de 145 ans de vie je n'avais jamais ressenti cela dans un baiser et après tu me dis qu'il faut que tu me laisses partir ? Pour ensuite me dire de rester parce que tu es devenue vampire ? Tu es un peu contradictoire.**

**- ****J'étais perdue. **

**- ****Et moi alors, encore une fois tu ne pensais qu'à toi ! Je savais que Stefan allait bien prendre soin de toi. Je ne pouvais plus te regarder en face, s'était trop douloureux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés avec Stefan mais, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es une égoïste.**

Je ne pouvais plus en entendre d'avantage, je déchirais les liens qui tenaient nos jambes et lui dis :

**- ****Tu as raison, tu ne sais rien. Et je partis en courant le plus vite possible.**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que je courais à vive allure.

Je ne m'étais jamais mise à la place de Damon, il avait raison, j'étais égoïste et incapable d'assumer ce que je voulais vraiment, car depuis le début j'aurais du choisir Damon, mais en tant qu'humaine je me cachai la vérité, mais lorsque je suis devenue vampire tout est devenu claire, et je ne pouvais plus nier mes sentiments, ce que je ressentais pour Damon n'était en rien de comparable avec mes sentiments pour Stefan.

Je me sentais mal et stupide de réagir ainsi, à croire qu'il me déteignait dessus. J'appelais Jérémy pour lui dire que j'allais bien, il me dit qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas fini la course mais, que Damon était parti aussi.

Je décidais donc de rentrer un peu chez moi pendant l'absence de Jérémy et Bonnie, je découvris Damon assis sur mon lit la tête entre ses mains, lorsque je pénétrais dans ma chambre il ne bougea pas et me dit :

**- ****Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça tout à l'heure.**

**- ****C'est une première Damon Salvatore demande pardon.**

**- ****Tu es dur, ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'excuse avec toi.**

**- ****Je devrais être habitué à être déçu avec toi.**

**- ****Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur avec toi, tu pardonnes à Stefan les pires horreurs et moi pour des paroles je n'ai pas le droit de demander pardon ?**

**- ****On en attend toujours plus des peronnes qu'on aime …** dis-je dans un murmure

**-****Je ne te comprends pas, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je parte ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de passer un test depuis mon retour ? Et pourquoi tu as quitté Stefan ? j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses Elena.** Il me regardait et je n'avais jamais vu un regard aussi sincère que maintenant

**- ****Parce qu'il n'est pas toi**

**- ****Qui n'est pas moi ?**

**- ****Stefan.**

**- ****Explique toi je ne comprends pas.**

**- ****C'est pourtant simple ! j'ai quitté Stefan parce qu'il n'était pas toi !** criai-je

Il y a eu un silence, Damon me regardait abasourdi par mes paroles, c'était maintenant où jamais, il fallait que je lui dise ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

**- ****Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre cette histoire avec lui, elle était fausse, je n'étais pas heureuse, il voulait que je devienne comme lui à manger les animaux de la forêt, devenir sage alors que je voulais profiter et essayer de m'adapter à ma condition, j'étouffais avec lui, il n'était pas toi, il ne me faisait pas rire comme toi, il avait peur de me froisser alors que toi non, la nuit je rêvais de toi, j'avais l'impression de voir tes yeux de partout où j'allais. Quand je pense à toi j'ai du mal à respirer. Et il ne m'embrasse pas comme toi tu le fais, je ne ressens pas de passion dans ses baisers, alors que toi j'ai l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur, je ne peux même pas dire ce que je ressens tout ce que je sais : c'est que tes lèvres ont un gout de paradis et de vivre sans toi était mon enfer.**

Je repris ma respiration et regardais Damon, il se posta devant moi et me prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains :

**- ****Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?**

**- ****Parce que tu étais parti, je voulais te parler mais tu es parti.**

**- ****Je suis désolé Elena.**

**- ****Tu te répètes. **

**- ****Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit dans un de tes textos.**

**- ****Parce que tu ne me répondais pas et que ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on dit par textos. Quand je me suis réveillée dans la morgue et que j'ai vu les souvenirs que tu m'avais effacés, je crus que j'allais te tuer, c'est toi que j'ai rencontré en premier et je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'avais vu, tu étais tellement beau et je n'avais pas peur avec toi, en réalité je n'ai jamais eu peur avec toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je refusais de croire que tu pouvais me faire du mal. Pourquoi tu m'as fait oublier notre rencontre ?**

**- ****Parce que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien.**

**- ****Tu es quelqu'un de bien**

**- ****Non Elena.**

**- ****Si j'en suis la preuve, sans toi je serais morte une dizaine de fois déjà.**

**- ****Tu es morte, je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver. **

**- ****Mon cœur ne bat plus certes, mais je suis bien devant toi en train de te parler non ?**

**- ****Oui mais…**

**- ****Pas de mais !**

**- ****Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué ce soir-là, alors c'est ce que tu allais faire ? à cause de ma ressemblance avec Katherine ?**

**- ****Oui et non, j'étais curieux bien évidemment mais il y avait quelque chose dans ton regard et dans ton attitude, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas te quitter.**

**- ****C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait ?**

**- ****Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans cette douleur.**

**- ****Pourquoi m'as-tu fait oublier ta déclaration dans ma chambre ?**

**- ****Je te l'ai dit ce soir-là, c'était égoïste de ma part.**

- **Et tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien ? Ce qui était égoïste c'était de garder ça pour toi, j'avais le droit de savoir non ?**

- **Je ne voulais pas te voir me repousser, mais il fallait que je te le dise au moins une fois.**

Peut-être à l'époque je l'aurais repoussé, même si cela m'aurait fait mal de le faire. Je baissais ma tête, car c'était douloureux de le regarder dans les yeux, il ne devait plus ressentir ces sentiments aujourd'hui. Je lui dis quand même :

- **Je suis désolée pour le mal que je t'ai fait.**

**- ****Ce n'est rien c'est du passé maintenant.**

**- ****Pas pour moi. Tous les jours je me repasse ces instants que tu m'as faits oublier, tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble et quand tu m'as dit que tu revenais souvent à Mystic Fall sans venir me voir, ça ma fait vraiment mal, mais je comprends tu es parti pour m'oublier et tu as réussi.**

**- ****Réussi ? Tu crois que j'ai réussi à t'oublier ? Elena Gilbert tu hantes mes pensées de tous les jours et de toutes mes nuits et depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré.**

**- ****J'ai du mal à te croire, pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me voir ?**

**- ****Tu as un sommeil de plomb, je venais te voir dormir.**

**- ****Pourquoi quand tu es rentré tu ne m'as pas dit que je t'avais manqué ? **

**- ****Parce que tu ne m'as pas manqué, j'ai laissé la moitié de moi ici, **il toucha mon cœur**, je survis sans toi et pour moi c'est quelque chose de très très difficile à avouer surtout que tu es un vampire, je ne peux plus t'effacer la mémoire. C'est Isabella qui m'a convaincu de revenir ici et d'affronter mes peurs.**

**- ****Tes peurs ?**

**- ****Oui toi.**

Je m'approchais de lui, avec ma main je traçais les contours de son visage, il ferma les yeux à mon contact, je descendis ma main sur son torse pour faire la même chose, je continuais à tracer les contours de ses abdominaux, ensuite je mis mes deux mains dans les siennes et entrelaçais nos doigts, je m'approchais de ses lèvres, on se frôlait sans jamais s'embrasser, j'avais moi aussi fermé les yeux.

- **Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes je ne pourrais pas le supporter une deuxième fois.**

**- ****Je n'ai jamais regretté les autres fois.**

**- ****Oui mais tu ne m'avais pas choisi.**

**- ****J'étais humaine il était facile de me cacher mes sentiments.**

**- ****Et maintenant ?**

**- ****Maintenant ils sont beaucoup trop forts et intenses pour me les cacher.**

**Alors, pourquoi avoir quitté Stefan ?** Me dit-il avec un sourire

**- ****Tu comptes m'embrasser un jour ?**

**- ****Je pensais venir te réveiller tous les matins comme ce matin et attendre que tu craques et que tu te jettes sur moi à moitié nu en me déchirant mes vêtements et que tu me supplies de te faire l'amour, alors là oui je t'embrasserais…**

Je ne le laissais pas terminer que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, je fus parcouru d'un frisson et très vite il me demanda l'accès à ma bouche en me léchant ma lèvre inférieure.

**- ****Serait-on pressé Monsieur Salvatore ?**

**- ****Et comment,** à ces mots il me souleva par les fesses.

J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et il me posa sur mon lit. Il reprit le baiser et cette fois je lui autorisais l'accès. J'avais l'impression d'être du coton dans ses bras, jamais on m'avait embrassé de certes manières, je nous fis rouler pour me retrouver sur lui à califourchon sans jamais interrompre le baiser.

**- ****Tu me rends fou…**

**- ****Ne pars plus jamais.**

**- ****Si c'était le cas je te prendrais dans mes valises.**

**- ****Elena t'es là ?** Demanda Jérémy qui venait de rentrer à la maison

**- ****Oui mais je m'en vais, à demain**, lui répondis-je

**- ****Et ou vas-tu ?** Me questionna Damon

**- ****ON va chez toi, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche et de quelqu'un pour me frotter le dos**

- **Humm cela devient intéressant. **

* * *

** Voilà, voilà.  
**

**comme d'habitude dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
**

**à bientôt bis  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde,

me revoila, je suis désolée pour le retard, la reprise a été plus dure que prévue.

merci beaucoup pour vos review, cela m'a fait très plaisir, je remercie les anonymes et tout particulièrement Katel pour tous ses messages.

Les choses bougent pour notre couple favoris dans ce chapitre, âme sensible s'abstenir !

* * *

Arrivée à la pension, Damon me prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et ferma la porte avec son pied.

**- Faites attention Monsieur Salvatore, je pourrais prendre cela comme une demande officielle !**

**- Faites attention Mademoiselle Gilbert, je pourrais mettre un genou à terre ! et vous serez obligée à dire oui !**

**- Obligée ? Très romantique.**

**- Vous devriez savoir que Damon Salvatore ne mettrais pas un genou à terre sans être sûr qu'on lui répond un oui avec quelques larmes en supplément.**

**- Tu sembles sûr que je pourrais dire oui ?**

**- Oui, car on va arrêter de parler au conditionnel et à la troisième personne. **Tout en disant cela, il me reposa au sol et lentement il s'agenouilla au sol. Je le regardais interdite.

**- Mademoiselle Elena Gilbert, veux tu passer ton éternité avec moi ? Vivre de nouvelles aventures ? On part après la douche que tu m'as promise pour Las Vegas et demain tu te réveilleras en Madame Salvatore.**

**- Tu es sérieux ?**

**- Ce n'est pas cela que tu dois répondre !**

**- Si je dis oui tu dois me promettre quelques trucs.**

Il commença à se relever, mais je l'interrompis vite.

**- Reste par terre !**

**- Ok je t'écoute.**

**- Tout d'abord, on emmène mon frère, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Isabella et Matt avec nous.**

**- Super !** dit-il avec un air dégouté

**- Shtt je n'ai pas fini, ensuite tu me promets que tu ne me quitteras plus, quoi qu'il arrive on restera ensemble.**

**- Je te demande de m'épouser, jamais je n'avais imaginé faire un truc pareil de toute ma vie et tu crois vraiment que je voudrais te quitter ?**

Je ne répondis pas à sa remarque et continua :

**- Et pour finir tu dois avertir ton frère.**

**- Je vais ignorer ta deuxième tirade, car je ne compte pas te quitter, jamais ! Ensuite je vais faire l'effort de supporter toute ta petite bande et si cela te fait plaisir je prendrais même les garçons en témoin mais par contre, je ne compte pas mourir, on ne prévient pas Stefan.**

**- On ne va pas lui faire ça dans le dos.** J'essayais de le regarder d'un regard mauvais à la Clint Easwood.

**- Bon okay, range ton regard de cocker.**

**- Il était méchant mon regard** ! riais-je

**- Il serait temps de me donner ta réponse …**

**- Oui je veux vivre mon éternité avec toi.**

Il se releva et m'embrassa passionnément.

**- Je ne vois pas de larmes.**

**- Ne rêve pas trop quand même !**

**- A la douche maintenant.**

Il me reprit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Délicatement il me déposa sur son lit. Instinctivement je m'allongeais et laissais Damon me surplomber. Il m'embrassa le cou, délicatement il me retira mon chemisier, et me parsema de baiser tout au long de mon ventre. Je laissais échapper un gémissement, je rêvais de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Damon m'enleva à vitesse vampirique mon jeans, je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement devant Damon, avec son genou il m'écarta les cuisses, et se colla contre moi, je pouvais sentir son érection contre moi, j'étais très excitée, cette position était très érotique, Damon m'embrassa avec fougue, lorsque nos langues rentrèrent en contact, je crus que tout mon corps aller prendre feu, plus Damon m'embrassait plus il m'écartait les jambes. Je sentis sa main descendre le long de mon corps pour finir jouer avec l'élastique de ma culotte. En une fraction de seconde j'étais complètement nue et Damon m'avait soulevé pour me positionner sur ses genoux.

**- Tu sens tellement bon,** me dit Damon dans l'oreille

**- Mmmm**

**- Tu es tellement belle.**

**- Mmmm**

Je commençais à me frotter contre lui, je n'en pouvais plus de cette tension, je voulais qu'il me touche.

**- Pourquoi je suis la seule à être nue ?**

**- Parce que je voulais t'admirer avant de prendre notre douche.**

Et pour accompagner ses paroles, Damon me rallongea sur le lit, et disparu, j'entendis l'eau coulée dans la salle de bain. Je me relevais sur un coude pour le regarder, il était nu dans sa douche.

**- Je rêve là ?**

**- Quoi princesse ?**

**- Tu me laisses comme ça, complètement excitée pour aller prendre une douche ?**

**- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait dit ? aller viens me rejoindre. **

Je partie le rejoindre dans la douche, je me jetais dans ses bras et m'attaquais à sa bouche, au bout de deux minutes de baisers enflammés, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, et Damon me maintenant avec ses mains. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis, de vivre un rêve. Damon me plaqua contre le carrelage de la douche, je me cambrais sous l'effet des carreaux froids dans mon dos.

**- Elena je veux faire les choses bien.**

**- Je trouve que tu te débrouille bien, a part le fait que tu m'es abandonné dans le lit.**

Je me tortillais sur lui pour faire en sorte de le positionner devant mon entrée, ma respiration était erratique, lorsque je sentis son gland en place, il me boqua mes hanches pour que je ne puisse plus bouger.

**- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, Elena.**

Je l'écoutais à moitié, et entrepris de l'embrasser partout, j'essayais tant bien que mal de bouger mes hanches, mais cela était peine perdu devant sa force.

**- Elena, écoute-moi !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour.**

**- J'espère que tu plaisante là ?**

**- Ecoutes moi, j'aimerais juste une fois dans ma vie faire quelque correctement. Je te ferais l'amour quand tu en auras envie mais pas avant que tu sois madame Salvatore**

**- Est-ce que tu achèterais une voiture sans l'avoir essayé ?** lui demandai-je

**- Je ne vois pas trop le rapport, mais la réponse est non.**

**- Et bah moi c'est pareil, toi tu es ma voiture, je ne vais pas m'engager sans savoir ce que tu vaux.**

**- Désolé princesse mais sur cette fois ci il va falloir que tu me crois sur parole quand je te dis qu'avec moi tu prendras ton pied à chaque fois car je ne vais pas te faire l'amour aujourd'hui.**

Avec ma main, je commençais à le masturber tout en essayant de le faire entrer en moi. Il me prit rapidement le bras et le plaqua au dessus de tête sur le carrelage.

**- Je devais quand même essayer.**

**- Face à un vampire plus vieux que toi ?**

J'étais vraiment trop excitée, j'étais maintenant collée sur le carrelage un bras au dessus de la tête, les jambes toujours enroulées autour de Damon et son gland toujours positionné devant mon entrée, alors j'eus une idée, après tout qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Je me cambrais un peu plus, histoire qu'il est une meilleure vue d'ensemble sur mon corps, je fermais les yeux et commençais à gémir.

**- Mmmh, oh oui Damon**

**- A quoi tu joues ?**

**- Mmmh plus fort.**

Avec ma main libre, je me malaxais les seins.

**- Arrêtes ça tout de suite !**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de flancher, je croyais que tu étais le plus fort ?**

**- Tu es diabolique.**

**- Embrasse-moi !**

Damon m'embrassa avec passion puis il me regarda droit dans les yeux :

**- Je te promets qu'on aura tout le temps de faire l'amour après, et tu auras tout le plaisir de te donner du plaisir devant moi, c'est la chose la plus excitante qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Mais maintenant tu vas te calmer, on a des affaires à préparer, on a doit aller chercher les autres, tu as ton frère à prévenir et le mien à essayer de contacter.**

Il me déposa sur le sol, et commença à me savonner, l'eau chaude m'aida à me détendre et surtout à me calmer. Nous ne parlons plus, savourant juste le contact de l'autre, une fois notre douche finit, Damon prit une serviette pour me sécher, je commençais à m'habiller quand Damon rentra dans la chambre nu pour s'habiller lui aussi.

**- Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas faire l'amour, tu es toujours en érection.**

**- Toujours quand tu es près de moi.**

**- Dragueur ! habilles toi, on rejoint les autres au Mystic grill.**

**- Que la fête commence.**

30 minutes plus tard nous pénétrons dans le Mysric grill, tous nos amis buvaient une bière.

**- A vous voilà enfin,** nous dit Matt

**- Vous avez loupé la gamelle de Bonnie !** intervient Tyler

**- C'est de la faute de Jérémy !** dit Bonnie

**- Hey ! ce n'est pas moi, t'avais qu'à regarder où tu mettais tes pieds.**

**- Bon les amis, nous avons quelque à vous dire.** Les coupai-je

**- Oh mon dieu !** cria Caroline

**- Attends un peu Car je n'ai encore rien dit.**

**- Oh mon dieu !** dit à son tour Isabella

**- Et j'imagine que c'est pour demain,** dit Bonnie

**- On comprend rien les filles là,** dit Tyler

**- Demain, mais ce n'est pas possible !** Caroline se leva, Tu peux toujours rêver Elena, il en est hors de question.

**- Assurément, il faut qu'on fasse les magasins !** tu dois être la plus belle.

Pour la surprise, c'est ratée, les filles avaient compris sans que je parle.

**- Même moi je suis paumé,** dit Damon au garçon

**- Les filles j'espère que vous serez mes demoiselles d'honneur, leur demandai-je**

**- HAAAHAAAA.** Crièrent les trois en même temps

**- Je prends ça pour un oui.**

**- Demoiselle d'honneur ? demain ? qu'est ce qui se passe ?** demanda Jérémy

**- Nous partons tous à Vegas pour que l'on puisse se marier.** Répondit Damon

**- Après que, bien sur, nous ayons trouvé la robe parfaite pour Elena et un magnifique costume à Damon.**

**- Tu vois pourquoi je voulais leur dire après le mariage, parce qu'à cause d'elles, il montra du doigt les trois filles, on ne se mariera pas demain !** me dit Damon

**- Mais si ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, on va faire en sorte que les magasins restent ouverts ce soir rien que pour nous, et on décollera comme convenu demain.**

**- Pourquoi on doit se précipiter ?** demanda Caroline

**- Je vous expliquerais plus tard, **leurs répondis-je

Damon me fit les gros yeux.

**- J'aurais besoin d'avoir des témoins, si cela vous gêne pas les mecs ?** demanda maladroitement Damon aux garçons

**- Pas de problème mec,** répondit Matt

**- Compte sur moi aussi,** dit Tyler

**- Jérémy ?** insista Damon

**- 2 minutes je suis entrain de digérer le fait que ma sœur allait se marier.**

**- Jer ça va ?** lui dis-je

**- Oui oui, **il se leva et me prit dans ses bras, **je suis si contente pour toi, tu le mérites. Et oui Damon je veux bien être ton témoin, mais sache vampire ou pas, je te tue si tu fais du mal à ma sœur.**

**- Bon les filles, on se dépêche, on a des boutiques à dévaliser.**

* * *

**Alors ? laissez moi vos impressions  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde,  
**

**je suis désolée pour cette absence, je n'ai pas de raison valable a part un gros manque d'inspiration.  
**

**je vous ai fait un petit chapitre de transition pour essayer de me remettre dans le bain car je n'ai plus trop d'idée et pour être franche j'ai une autre histoire qui me trotte dans la tête, mais je ne veux pas la commencer tant que je n'ai pas fini celle-là.  
**

**Comme je l'ai dit ce chap est court, même très court mais bonne lecture quand même !  
**

* * *

**- Tu es sure que tu veux te marier comme ça, je veux dire à la va vite à Las Vegas ?**

**- Oui Bonnie, je suis sure, nous n'avons plus nos parents, même si je me marie à Mystic Fall qu'est ce que cela va changer ? Dans tout les cas mon père ne sera pas là pour m'emmener devant l'autel. Ma famille c'est vous et vous serez là.** Lui répondis-je

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que nous étions dans cette boutique de robe de mariée, et nous n'avions fait aucun achat, à vrai dire c'était plutôt Caroline qui choisissait ma robe que moi, mais je ne disais rien, elle était tellement heureuse pour moi que je la laissais faire.

Caroline revenait vers nous, avec aucune robe au bras.

**- Il n'y a rien qui me plaise ici, venait les filles allons dans une autre boutique, il y en a une nouvelle qui a ouvert à l'entrée de la ville.**

**- Ok Caroline, mais je te préviens on ne partira pas de ce nouveau magasin sans une robe !** lui dis-je

Je me trouvais maintenant dans une cabine d'essayage avec une robe magnifique, les filles me parlaient à travers le rideau.

**- J'en reviens pas que Damon n'a pas voulu couché avec toi.** Dit Caroline

**- Moi je n'en reviens pas que Damon est pu changer.** Ajouta Bonnie

**- Tu sais Elena qu'on n'achète pas une voiture sans l'avoir essayé ?** me dit Caroline

**- Je ne vois pas le rapport,** lui répondis-je

**- Ce que veut te dire Caro c'est que tu vas te marier avec Damon sans l'avoir essayé… sexuellement.**

**- Les filles !** les grondai-je, **de toute façon j'ai l'éternité pour cela.**

Après un temps interminable, nous avions enfin trouvé ma robe, simple et élégante. Nous devions à présent toute passer chez nous préparer nos valises pour le voyage, donc nous avions décidé de nous rejoindre dans 30 minutes à la pension des Salvatore.

J'étais dans ma chambre entrain de rangé mes affaires dans mon sac quand je sentis une présence derrière moi, je me retournais vivement

**- Stefan !**

**- Bonjour Elena. J'ai reçu un appel de mon frère, est ce que c'est vrai ?**

**- Je suis désolée Stefan,** lui répondis-je en baissant la tête

**- Tu sais je l'ai toujours su, tu avais une façon particulière de le regarder mais je n'ai jamais vraiment ouvert les yeux, je crois que j'ai compris quand il est parti après ta transformation, c'est à ce moment là que je savais que toi et moi sa ne serait pas pour toujours.**

** -Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. **

**- M'as-tu réellement aimé ?**

**- Bien sur, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur Stefan, n'en doute jamais.**

**- Je veux que tu comprennes que tout ça fait beaucoup pour moi, et que je ne viendrais pas à votre mariage, mais au fond de moi je suis heureux pour mon frère car il n'a jamais connu l'amour. **

**- Quand est ce qu'on te reverra ?**

**- Je ne pense pas avant quelques années, au revoir Elena**

Il me déposa un baiser sur le front puis il disparu. J'étais bouleversé de l'avoir vu et surtout de l'avoir vu si triste. J'espérais réellement qui reviendrais.

Une fois mes affaires prêtes je partie en direction de la pension, tout le monde m'attendait, et pour la première fois je vis que Damon était anxieux, je m'approchais de lui.

**- Mr Salvatore aurait il peur ? lui dis-je**

**- Absolument pas ! **

**- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir à sa futur femme, **intervient Caroline,** il était complètement flippé, il pensait que tu t'étais enfuis au Canada**

Je riais de sa dernière phrase.

**- Moques toi de moi, qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?** me dit Damon

**- J'ai vu ton frère.**

**- Oh**

**- Je suis désolée, il ne viendra pas.**

**- Et toi tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?**

Je me penchais sur lui, en prenant appui sur son torse, lentement j'effleurais ses lèvres.

**- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai changé d'avis ?**

**- Attends-je réfléchis …**

Il m'embrassa passionnément, puis me colla à lui.

**- Non je ne pense pas.**

**- Bon les amoureux, il faudrait peut-être y aller.** Nous coupâmes Jérémy


End file.
